Tu aimes être plaqué contre un mur Potty?
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: Potty est poursuivi par une rousse dans le couloir de Hogwarts.Le pauvre Ryry ne veut pas être manger par Ginny,c'est la que son sauveur Draco Malfoy apparaît.Des murs, des portes, des tables..Mais Ou est-ce que cela va se terminer? YAOI HP/DM & HG/BZ
1. Sauveur

_**Tu aimes être plaqué contre un mur Potty ?**_

_Et voila ! Je fais mon grand retour ! 3ème fan fic tout juste tappée ! C'est vrai qu'elle est sur mon cahier depuis au moins 3 mois... xD Mais étant une grande paresseuse... Je prévois de la terminer en 5-6 chapitres (Et oui je n'ai pas encore la fin :p)._

Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier courait tel un fou dans les couloirs de Hogwarts.

Malheureusement pur lui, depuis son tendre enfance la chance ne fut pas généreuse avec lui. Voila comment le brun le plus célèbre fut rattrapé par son poursuiveur. Un cri se fit entendre dans la galerie de l'école.

- Harry !

Et la créature rousse sauta sans hésitation sur le pauvre Gryffon.

- Heu... Ginny.. tu m'étouffes !

En effet, la petite Wisley était tellement accrochée au pauvre garçon (qui n'est pas si pauvre si on regarde tous les gallions qu'il possède...) que celui-ci avait du mal à respirer et faire le moindre mouvement.

- Désolé mais tu n'arrêtes pas de t'enfuir dès que tu me vois !

Dit la femme belette, et bien quoi ? Malfoy à bien raison de l'appeler comme ça ! Oui c'est bien Harry Potter qui pense cela. Donc dit la belette en relâchant légèrement sa prise sur le garçon pour éviter de tuer le golden boy.

- Mais d'où sors-tu une chose pareille ? Tu te fais des idées !

Essaya de mentir le prince des gryfindors.

- Enfin bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Lui demanda-t-il, bien, qu'en réalité, il connaissait parfaitement cette fichue réponse... C'est justement cela qui faisait fuir, comme un petit chaton le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Harry, amour, toute l'école sait que je suis follement amoureuse de toi, mon lapin en sucre et que mes sentiments sont partagés. Alors pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas de sortir avec toi ?

Et voila la bestiole attaquait. Non mais sérieusement cette « fille », si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi avait un gros problème au cerveau !

Comment pouvait-elle croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Harry était purement et simplement gay ! GAY ! Malfoy, même lui, son meilleur ennemi le savait ! Oui, bon d'accord... seulement Malfoy le savait...

Que pouvait y faire le survivant si ce con arrogant était si bien foutu et l'excitait plus que nécessaire pendant leurs bagarres.

D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Lapin en sucre ? Ou elle a vu celle-la qu'il ressemblait à un lapin en sucre ? Aucune imagination ! Malfoy en avait quand même beaucoup plus ! Le balafré, Potty, celui qui ne veut pas mourir...

Bref une litanie interminablele de surnoms plus variés les uns que les autres !

- Ginny tu sais que je t'adore (Ou pas...) mais malheureusement je suis déja en couple... (Si seulement Ron n'était pas son frère -_-')

Il faut reconnaître que cette excuse n'a absolument rien d'original... Mais que faire, c'est la seule idée qui est passé par la petite tête brune du garçon.

Il espérait vraiment que cela allait marcher car il n'avait aucune envie d'être mangé par cette bestiole rousse sans la moindre classe... Tandis qu'un Draco Malfoy...

Cela pourrait être envisageable et agréable... Bien sur Harry refusait d'admettre cette pensée...

- Harry arrêtes de mentir! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec personne à part cette salope de Chang! Alors avec qui pourrais-tu bien sortir?

Wow, quel langage! C'est également à ce moment que Harry perdit tout espoir... Sa vie était finie et dire qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps d'embrasser Malfoy...

Soudain, comme la voix d'un ange descendue du ciel une phrase dite d'un ton à glacer le sang se fit entendre:

- Avec moi la belette, et vois-tu j'aimerais bien que tu lâches MON petit-ami!

Draco Gabriel Malfoy, le prince des slytherin et le mec le plus beau de tout Hogwarts venait de faire son entrée grandiose. Harry était plus que surpris, depuis quand la fouine l'aidait-elle?

Pour répondre à cette question idiote...: Les Malfoys n'aident jamais, ils profitent de la situation...

- Sérieusement Malfoy, tout le monde sait qu'Harry est hétéro et que vous vous détestez. Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas sortir ensemble!

Répondit Ginny d'une voix moqueuse, et elle aurait du se taire car personne n'avait le droit de contredire un Malfoy (à part Potty... il faut qu'il en fasse toujours à sa tête celui-la !)...

- Alors comme ça Potter est hétéro? Je vais être très gentil et te montrer à quel point il est gay et comme il bande dur pour moi. Et ne t'en fais pas, Harry sera plus qu'heureux de m'aider à te le prouver, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

Lâcha, sans attendre, Draco d'une voix de défi.

Harry avait un mauvais, mais alors très mauvais pressentiment et il avait tout à fait raison puisque Draco avec cette lueur dans les yeux était bien pire et cruel que Voldy lui même.

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews SVP !_


	2. Je ne comprends rien

**Oui, oui et oui... je suis en retard d'une semaine... Mais j'ai mes épreuves groupées demain et mardi donc T_T, révisions !**

**Pour les âmes égarées : Ceci est une fan fiction YAOI, relations BOYxBOY, donc si vous êtes homophobes ne lisez pas !**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ainsi que les lieux (Si il y a encore des personnes qui ne savent pas...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Ginny fut d'un seul coup projetée par terre et le Golden Boy plaqué, pour la deuxième fois de cette fichue journée contre un mur froid de l'école de la magie.

Avant que le sauveur du monde sorcier ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait la délicieuse bouche du Serpy s'écrasa avec délicatesse (Ou non) contre la sienne.

Le blond passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry pour lui demander l'accès mais celui-ci était encore trop choqué pour réagir. Après tout son plus grand fantasme, heu ennemi, venait de l'embrasser.

Mais nous savons tous et toutes qu'un Malfoy, surtout "Draco Malfoy" obtient toujours ce qu'il désire et la il voulait Potter, Potter nu, gémissant, sur un lit, un tapis, un canapé, un mur, une porte, bref un Potter nu rien que pour lui.

Il abandonna donc avec regret la bouche du Gryffon pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle:

- Potty je sais que je t'excite, que quand je te touche tu bandes pour moi. Je sais donc également que tu serais plus que ravi de te faire baiser contre ce mur la et maintenant, que j'arriverai à te faire supplier de te prendre plus vite et plus profondément et qu'à la fin, après avoir jouit tu m'en redemanda encore.

Il commença, sans attendre à lécher et mordiller l'oreille du brun.

Oh oui, Harry était tout dur, ces simples paroles et la langue du blond avaient réussi à le mettre dans un état inimaginable. Voila pourquoi Harry tira sur la cravate de Draco pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne.

Draco n'eut aucun besoin d'insister, le brun ouvrit lui même sa bouche et commença à dévorer celle du Slytherin.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ginny était toujours par terre les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'arrivait et ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire : « HARRY », son « HARRY » (Moi je dirais celui de Dray... Mais bon...) était entrain de se frotter contre Malfoy, de toujours le tirer plus à lui, lui griffer le dos et l'embrasser comme un fou. (N'oublions pas ses gémissements...).

Et oui, le petit baiser avait bien évolué! Le blond essayait d'enlever la cape du brun, qui, de son côté avait ses mains sur le splendide derrière de Dray.

Malheureusement pour les deux garçons et surtout pour nous, cette scène fut interrompue par le professeur des potions.

-Potter lâchez immédiatement M. Malfoy!

Se fut étrangement le Slytherin qui lâcha le brun à tout vitesse et non l'inverse. Harry n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration, il ne comprenait pas de tout ce qui se passait! Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il lâché si brusquement?

- 50 points en mois pour les Gryffindors!

Oh, il voyait mieux maintenant. Snape... Encore et toujours! Il lui gâche ses cours de potion, sa vie scolaire et maintenant sa partie de pelotage avec Draco!

De son coté Dray était fou de rage! Pour une fois qu'il avait Potty rien que pour lui! Et dire que Severus était son parrain!

Roooh mais sérieusement! Impossible d'avoir le survivant ne serais-ce que 5min! Pour commencer la rousse qui le poursuit et colle toute la journée, ses amis qui ne le lâchent pas et pour finir Severus qui le dérange! Que la vie est injuste...

- Monsieur! Vous ne punissez que moi alors que c'est Malfoy qui...

Le garçon qui a survécu ne pouvait décidément pas se taire une minute... Mais bon, que lui demander? Snape et Potter? Décidément une entente n'était pas envisageable.

Pauvre Potty, maître des cachots n'était malheureusement pas de bonne humeur.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que M. Malfoy soit jaloux vous viendrez en colle demain soir a 20h!

Et il repartit comme il était venu laissant les deux princes et la rousse seuls dans le couloir.

Harry affichait une grimace: il était collé avec Snape pour Merlin ne sait la combientième fois! Et pour améliorer son humeur massacrante, Malfoy venait tout simplement de l'utiliser pour enfoncer Ginny, il s'en rendait bien compte après avoir réflechi une minute. Mais à part ca tout allait bien!

Après tout, il en avait l'habitude maintenant, non? Tonton Voldy qui veut le tuer depuis qu'il est tout bébé, Lucius qui fait la même chose, le tournoi des 4 sorciers loin d'être dangereux et n'oublions pas un tout petit mais alors minuscule groupe de mangemorts !... Bref, sa vie est toute rose sans aucune, mais alors AUCUNE complication!

Harry dut interrompre sa réflection très intelligente et passionnante car il sentait une force tirer sur sa manche.

Le Golden boy tourna sa tête à gauche pour voir qui le dérangeait, apparemment Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas marre de le faire chi** aujourd'hui, qu'il détestait les jours comme ca ! Le matin réveillé par Ron d'une façon plus que délicate, une douche froide puisque ses amis sont très solidaires et lui ont laissés de l'eau chaude, un petit-déjeuner à côté du chewing-gum rouge qui voulait le nourrir comme un enfant de un an, deux heures d'Histoire avec monsieur Binns qui déborde d'énergie, deux heures de métamorphose avec Mcgonagall et la transformation de la chaise en arbre qu'il a parfaitement compris.

Après cette matinée plus qu'agréable : un repas pas trop mal (il faut le dire) puisque Ginny n'était pas la, ensuite une heure à la bibliothèque à faire son devoir (essayer de faire), deux heures de potions avec son professeur favori,deux heures d'entrainement de quidditch avec sa rousse préférée , une douche avec un Dean plus qu'exité par sa personne, quatre heures à jouer (perdre) aux échecs contre Ron et pour terminer une petite course poursuite dans toute l'école... .

- QUOI?

Dit Harry Potter d'une voix très douce et calme.(J'espère que vous comprenez ... Sens ironique ^^).

Harry maîtrisait la zen attitude.

-Pour commencer baisses d'un ton quand tu me parler Potter! Puis si j'essaye de te faire revenir sur la planète terre c'est car tu ne m'écoutes absolument pas ! Et ne dis pas le contraire !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se prennait Potter ? Partir sans ses pensées et l'ignorer lui, Draco Malfoy ? Il se croit sur Saturne (Oui c'est une planète gazeuse donc il ne peut pas s'y trouver mais c'est une fan fic...)? Pour couronner le tout juste après leur baiser vraiment HOT! Comme il pouvait l'énerver ! Potty était bien le seul à le faire tant réagir ! Mais il faut reconnaitre que le Gryffon avait tout pour le mettre hors de lui :

Des yeux beaucoup trop verts, des cheveux je viens d'avoir la meilleure baise de ma vie, une musculature fine, un caractère excitant qui vous donne envie de le faire taire en lui roulant une pelle.

Bref Potter avait tout !

ATTENTION ! Draco restait qand même le meilleur ! Non mais oh !

- Donne moi une bonne raison de t'écouter! Tu m'énerves Malfoy! Tu crois toujours que tu peux tout avoir et faire ce que tu veux!

- Et bien vois-tu Potter c'est bientôt le couvre feu et comme moi je suis préfet donc en effet je peux faire ce que je veux ! Et toi tu dois m'écouter! Voila pourquoi ,chéri, c'est totalement hors de question que je te laisse rentrer seul avec cette folle rousse!

Il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer à ce fichu Gryffon!

Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille:

- Toi la belette bouge tes fesses d'ici si tu ne veux pas être collée le reste de l'année!

Le préfet tira le Gryffindor dans le couloir pour le faire avancer, celui-ci encore trop sonné par le terme utilisé pour le désigner : chéri, n'y fit pas attention. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Malfoy.

Oui il l'avait embrassé pour énerver Ginny et non pour l'aider mais la il en faisait trop, aucun besoin de le racompagner. Et puis embrasser un garçon juste pour contredire une personne qu'il méprise, ca ne ressemblait pas trop au blond. Il faisait rarement quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, quel que soit le but de son acte.

Cela voudrait donc dire que Malfoy aimait bien l'embrasser...

Non, il a du se tromper quelque part dans son raisonnement ! C'est impossible, Malfoy le méprise il ne peut pas le trouver attirant !

Encore une fois ses pensées fûrent interrompues par un brusque mouvement que fit son corps. Après le choc subi, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se retrouver noyé dans un lac gris de métal en fusion, cette couleur l'avait toujours fascinée. Ces deux pupilles, il les trouvait belles, il les avait toujours trouvées belles, les deux perles grises de Draco. Mais à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il ne voyait que du froid, comme de la glace, une barrière qui cache les vrais sentiments de Draco, c'est pourquoi il a commencé à les détester, à les hair.

Là, tout était différent. Ces yeux d'habitude si froids le brulaient. Oh oui, ils étaient brûlants et ne cachait plus rien, il pouvait voir à travers. Il y voyait de la tendresse, de la peur et du désir. C'était tellement rare de voir Malfoy afficher ses sentiments et surtout devant lui, rien que devant lui.

-Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Il... l'avait appelé Harry. Draco Malfoy l'avait appelé Harry, pas Potter, Potty, la balafré ou encore celui qui a survécu, non juste Harry. Et ce prénom sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche.

-Oui...

Non ! Harry n'était pas de tout, mais alors PAS DE TOUT entrain de craquer pour le beau blond ! C'est juste que bon, que pouvait-il bien répondre à une telle question ? Et pour le ton, il était du au choc et c'est tout !

-Nous sommes arrivés, mais avant de te laisser filer j'aimerais que tu saches quelque chose : tu n'es qu'à moi, alors si je vois une autre personne te toucher, fille ou garçon, ça finira mal pour elle ou lui.

Le blond posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre jeune homme pour un simple baiser léger. Puis il s'éloigna mais avant de partir dit encore :

-Apparemment tu aimes vraiment te faire plaquer contre un mur Potty !

**Pour commencer j'aimerais remercier Orely26, c'est grâce à elle que l'histoire peut être lue (Vu toutes les fautes de français que je fais ... xD).**

**Puis un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, je crois que j'ai oublié de répondre à NarcizaPottermalfoy et Valteuil-Mermont, si c'est effectivement le cas je m'excuse.**

**Et également merci à tous ceux qui ont rajoutés la fanfic dans leurs favoris sans oublier les lecteurs qui sont juste passés!**

**Laissez une reviews! :)**


	3. A l'intérieur des esprits

**Coucou à toutes et tous (on ne sait jamais XD).**

**Donc déjà je veux dire que : je sors du cinéma! Je viens tout juste de voir HARRY POTTER 7 ( Conseil, prévoyez vos places à l'avance xD) ! Ouais, ouais, vous vous en fichez ... XD Mais bon c'est MA fic donc je dis ce que je veux ! : p**

**Bon week-end à tous et bonne lecture !**

**...**

Il était une heure du soir et Harry Potter était assis dans son lit, avec sa baguette magique et LA carte de Hogwarts, la seule et l'indispensable pour détourner le règlement à sa guise. Il avait évidement pensé à fermer les rideaux de son lit et à jeter un sort d'intimité.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Rien avoir avec tonton Voldy et ses cauchemars vilains qui avaient pris l'habitude de lui gâcher ses nuits. Il pensait et essayait de comprendre ce qui c'était vraiment passé dans le couloir un peu plus tôt.

Il avait finit son parchemin d'Histoire plus rapidement que Ron et Hermione et était donc sorti de la bibliothèque tout seul. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers son dortoir mais au détour d'un couloir avait aperçu une tête rousse. Et la, dans sa tête l'inscription : "Warning" était apparue.

Il s'était donc élancé dans un couloir au pif et avait accéléré le pas. Pour son plus grand malheur un autre pas pressé se fit entendre derrière lui. C'est après l'avoir entendu qu'il commença sérieusement à courir. Mais la belette fut plus rapide que lui et le rattrapa sans grande difficulté.

Il se retrouva donc... Plaqué contre un mur pour la première fois ce vendredi... La l'inscription changea et le "Warning" se transforma en "Danger, Danger!".

Il se mit alors à chercher une solution qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire manger par un monstre roux.

"Je suis en couple" parût être la seule idée potable. Le monde était vraiment contre lui, personne ne laissait jamais Harry Potter tranquille une seconde! Son bourreau était donc tenace et lui demanda avec qui. Comment ca avec qui? Mais qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui? Ce n'était qu'une simple excuse!

Pour finir Malfoy était arrivé, toujours aussi arrogant et fier de lui. C'est à partir de ce moment la que tout devint trop compliqué pour le petit cerveau d'Harry.

Enfin bon, ce n'était définitivement pas la partie la plus importante. Ce qui dérangeait vraiment le Golden Boy était la phrase prononcée par le préfet :

" Tu n'es qu'à moi, alors si je vois une autre personne te toucher, fille ou garçon, ça finira mal pour elle ou lui"

Essayons de résumer, cela voulait dire que Malfoy ne l'avait pas embrassé simplement pour énerver Ginny. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne que le blond touche Ryry. Mais Merlin! Pourquoi? Depuis quand Malfoy s'intéressait à Harry pour autre chose que le faire souffrir? Était-ce le but de son comportement? Le rendre fou? En tout cas ca marchait à la perfection.

Il avait mal à la tête! Le blond était parti après sa réplique plus qu'idiote:

" Apparemment tu aimes vraiment te faire plaquer contre un mur Potty !".

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il c'était en effet retrouvé contre un mur pas mal de fois cette journée mais cela ne voulait absolument rien dire! Il espérait vraiment que Malfoy n'allait pas imaginer Merlin seul sait quoi!

Et d'ailleurs comment ce blond pouvait se permettre de partir sans rien, absolument RIEN lui expliquer? A cause de lui il allait passer une nuit blanche!

Harry avait toujours été attiré par Draco, pour l'insulter, le faire chier, le taper, bref pour tout sauf l'embrasser et le toucher! (Oublions le fait qu'il devenait dur durant leurs bagarres...) Comment donc expliquer que rien qu'en repensant à la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt son mini Ryry se réveillait sans attendre? Comment expliquer cette sensation dans le ventre qu'il avait eu en regardant les perles grises de Malfoy? Et comment expliquer qu'il ne dorme pas encore?

Le brun regarda pour la 36ième fois la carte des Maraudeurs pour retomber sur le même prénom, Draco Malfoy. Ses yeux ne pouvaient tout simplement pas le quitter. Sur cette carte avec un bon mille d'élèves il ne voyait que le nom du blond.

**...**

Le Slytherin faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre de préfet. Il en avait vraiment assez! Ce griffon allait le rendre cinglé! Déjà qu'il rêvait que de lui chaque nuit et ne pensait qu'à luit chaque jour...

Et puis cette bestiole rousse, comment pouvait-t-elle se permettre de toucher Potter? C'était quoi cette blague? Tout ce qui appartient à Draco Malfoy ne peut absolument pas être touché ou même regardé par une traîtresse de sang comme elle! Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs!

Comment ca Potty n'était pas à lui? Ce mec ne pouvait qu'être dingue de Draco Malfoy! Qui pourrait résister à un tel corps d'Apollon? Et le fait que le Survivant ne soit pas encore son petit ami officiel, ou son petit ami tout court ne changeait rien de tout! Il allait s'occuper de ce léger détail bientôt, et puis bon... Vu comme le brun avait réagi plus tôt... Cela ne devrait pas être très dur. Enfin si ca allait être très, mais alors TRÈS dur, mais d'une autre manière... (Mais non! Dray n'est pas de tout pervers! XD)

Malgré les apparences il avait peur. Vraiment peur. Le brun et son cerveau bizarre auraient très bien pu ne rien comprendre à la situation ou encore pire croire de Draco se moquait de lui.

Mais que faire? Après tant d'années à se haïr et lui jouer des mauvais tours. Au début le prince des glaces avait prévu d'y aller doucement. Son plan aurait très bien pu marcher mais ces cruches de filles avaient commencées à tourner au tour du Brun. Il avait presque réussi à les convaincre de laisser tomber en les menaçant, malheureusement certaines comme Chang ou Weasley n'avaient pas peur. Alors en voyant cette belette dire à SON Harry qu'il était amoureux d'elle l'avait mis à bout! A un moment il y a cru! Par Merlin, lui Draco Malfoy à cru que Harry Potter, l'homme de sa vie aimait Ginny Weasley! Il avait vraiment eu peur, peur de le perdre même avant de l'avoir eu. Puis le brun lui a dit d'être déjà en couple. Là son coeur a commencé à se briser en mille morceaux mais après avoir vu la détresse sur le visage du Golden Boy, il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour échapper à la rousse. Il était alors intervenu.

Le Chewing gum ne l'avait pas cru, il a toujours su que les Weasley n'étaient que des idiots! C'est pourquoi le blond pensa bon de lui montrer. Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire puisqu'il avait pris le risque de faire fuir Harry.

Heureusement tout c'était déroulé à merveille. Son acte lui avait permis d'apprendre que Potter était quand même attiré par lui. Amoureux? Peut être pas, mais au moins attiré. Il l'avait vu au moment ou le brun l'avait fixé dans les yeux. Il allait donc tout faire pour le séduire, le rendre dingue de lui. Pour devenir sa drogue, son héroïne.

**...**

Ginny Weasley, quant à elle avait élu refuge dans la salle commune des Gryffondors totalement vide à cette heure de la nuit.

Elle se rongeait les ongles et essayait de trouver la raison qui avait poussé Harry à agir de cette manière. Donc... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser son Canard en Sucre à se laisser embrasser par Malfoy? Un imperium? Donc le blond peroxydé aurait jeté un Imperium à Harry. Mais ce sort était illégal donc le ministère aurait du le détecter. Une potion? C'est en effet une possibilité, il aurait suffit de verser la potion dans le verre du brun...

La question est donc: Quelle potion?

Un filtre d'amour, facile à acheter et puis Malfoy était doué en potions, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il aurait donc très bien pu en fabriquer un. Mais un filtre d'amour n'est que temporaire et ne remplace pas un amour pur. Il ne peut que créer une illusion.

Conclusion, Harry était toujours amoureux d'elle mais à cause d'un filtre d'amour il croyait aimer Malfoy. Que devait-elle faire? Attendre que les effets de la potion disparaissent? Trouver un antidote?

Les effets pouvaient durer pendant des mois, tout dépendait du filtre utilisé. Mais trouver un remède était une mission difficile, il faudrait tout d'abord connaître la potion utilisé et elle se doutait que Malfoy accepte de lui donner le nom. Elle pourrait en effet en essayer plusieurs, ceux des filtres les plus connus mais il faudrait rester discrète pour ne pas se faire voir entrain de verser l'antidote dans le verre d'Harry. Certaines personnes comme cette cruche d'Hermione pourraient très mal le prendre. Toujours à défendre tout le monde cette fille! Et dire qu'elle devait la supporter pendant presque TOUTES les vacances! Juste parce que son idiot de frère était ami avec elle!

**...**

Harry sentit des mains l'attirer dans un placard à balais et son dos heurter une paroi dure et assez froide. Une bouche délicieuse s'écrasa sans attendre contre la sienne. Il l'a reconnu toute de suite et sans aucune difficulté. Un corps souple se pressa contre le sien. Toute pensée cohérente disparut de sa tête, il ne pouvait que savourer ce goût de cannelle et de menthe, ce touché sensuel, ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Des mains baladeuses s'enroulèrent au tour de sa taille le pressant ainsi encore plus contre le garçon devant lui. La divine bouche quitta celle d'Harry pour descendre lentement vers son coup. Elle commença à lécher et mordiller doucement cette partie si sensible et fit ainsi gémir le brun. Harry tendit son coup pour permettre à l'autre un meilleur accès. Il sentait un souffle le chatouiller légèrement, des cheveux doux lui caresser le cou et des dents le mordiller.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, blotti contre ce garçon devant lui. Il pouvait entendre son coeur tellement il battait fort. Il espérait seulement que l'autre ne s'en rendre pas compte.

La main du blond quitta la taille du brun pour se diriger vers son torse, elle passa sous sa chemise blanche pour remonter vers ses petits bouts de chair roses et bien durs.

D'ailleurs en parlant des choses dures... Le pantalon d'Harry devenait de plus en plus serré.

Le temps se fit trop long et la pression de sentir le corps de l'un dans le corps de l'autre devenait trop grande, c'est pourquoi Harry arracha la chemise du blond. Il dut malheureusement arrêter son exploit car l'autre jeune homme, lui n'était pas de cet avis. Il ne voulait apparemment pas que le brun bouge. Voila pourquoi il lui attacha les mains dans le dos grâce à son vêtement.

L'excitation monta encore de quelques degrés. Le blond souleva le brun qui par réflexe noua ses jambes autour de l'autre garçon. Les vêtements du brun furent arrachés en quelques secondes. L'envie des deux hommes devenait bien trop pressante, sentir le corps de l'autre encore plus était devenu vital pour eux. Leurs gestes se firent plus rapides, brusques, parfois violents. Ils en avaient tellement besoin, sentir l'autre, le toucher, l'embrasser, savoir qu'il est vraiment la, à côté, qu'il le désire profondément.

**...**

Harry Potter se réveilla en sueur.

Ron meilleur ami Ron, penché sur son lit criait encore:

- Non mais Harry! On va encore être en retard! Je sais bien que tu dors mal à cause de tu sais qui mais fait un effort et sors moi de ce lit toute de suite! Sinon Herm va me tuer!

Le brun essayait difficilement de se remettre d'un choc terrible. Ce… ce rêve lui avait semblé tellement réel... Merlin! Il avait fait un rêve chaud, bon le rêve le plus chaud de sa vie avec... Draco Malfoy...

**...**

**...**

Mouahhhhaa! XD Sadique? Meuh non! (C'est ma première scène assez chaude... Donc soyez gentils ^^)

Un grand merci pour toutes les Reviews et surtout ma Beta **Orely26**!

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

**Brigitte : **Merci pour ton commentaire. En effet Ryry à du mal après ce petit bizous de rien de tout ! (J'en veux un moi aussi ! xD)

**Syssi :** heureuse que ça te plaise !

**Odyssa-fic :** J'aime ton pseudo ! XD (Oui je sais... HS) ? Je suis très contente que tu aimes ! Oui il reste encore des chapitres t'en fais pas !

**Allia :** Bien... Que veux-tu ? Draco Malfoy à TOUJOURS le dernier mot ! MDR

Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ! Bizous !


	4. Froid & Chaud

**Hey****hey****! Les vacances approchent ! Vous êtes pressés ? En tout cas moi je le suis ! Ah ...****Noël... le Nouvel An...****xD****Bref Bref !**

**E si non, oui je suis en retard pour le chapitre... Normalement j'en poste un toutes les 2 semaines ...; Et la 3 jours de retard! Mais bon, c'est pas la fin du monde, si? xD**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Il était exactement 19h24, à cette époque de l'année tout était déjà noir dehors plus aucune trace de soleil, la lune et les étoiles étaient, elles aussi invisibles.

Une couleur sombre, une ambiance mystérieuse, dangereuse qui en effrayait plus d'un, voila pourquoi à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne dehors, l'immense parc de Hogwarts était totalement vide. Enfin, pas vraiment, une seule personne tel une âme perdue traînait doucement ses pieds dans la neige blanche en laissant des pas derrière elle. Des pas qui, une minute après était déjà recouverts par la neige.

Il aimait la neige, cette couleur, cette pureté. Elle le rendait nostalgique, des souvenirs envahissaient aussitôt ses pensées. Des souvenirs de son enfance, de petits moments passés qui aux yeux des autres n'avaient rien de particulier, rien d'exceptionnel. Qui, pour lui étaient doux et très précieux.

Quand il n'avait encore que six ou sept ans, le garçon adorait s'allonger doucement dans cette substance blanche encore inviolée par les hommes et entendre les bruits que celle-ci produisait à son contact. Sentir cette froideur s'insinuer lentement dans ses vêtements, caresser doucement sa peau blanche. Cette sensation restait l'une des meilleurs qu'il ait connue, la meilleure qui existait dans son petit monde à lui, dans cette bulle où il s'enfermait de temps en temps pour se cacher, s'échapper, se reposer et pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées.

C'est exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce délicieux soir de décembre. Le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans sa petite vérité à lui. Il se sentait bien, là, tout seul, dans un endroit calme où on entendait que le bruit de pas et celui des branches bercées par le vent tendre mais froid.

Il ne savait plus depuis quand il se trouvait dehors, le froid avait eu le temps de gagner tout son corps et y régnait en bon souverain. Il pouvait très bien jeter un petit sort tout simple sur ses vêtements, un sort de chauffage ou autre, pour stopper ce froid mais il ne voulait pas ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Ce froid il l'aimait, il le réclamait, son esprit le réclamait. Il était un besoin, un besoin vital, le plus important. Et si il n'était pas assouvi le jeune homme se sentait en manque, mélancolique, songeur, prisonnier de cet fraîcheur glaciale.

**...**

Tout en haut de l'école la plus connue dans le monde de la sorcellerie un garçon était assis dos contre un mur froid en pierre. Ce mur semblait si vieux, on lui donnerait facilement deux ou trois centaines d'années, au moins. Le dos de cet enfant qui avait du grandir trop vite souffrait, le froid glacial le picotait légèrement.

La tour d'astronomie était sans fenêtre, totalement ouverte sur le domaine d'Hogwarts et en hiver personne à part le jeune homme n'osait y approcher tellement il faisait froid. Mais lui était plus qu'heureux qu'aucun ver superficiel ne soit dans cet endroit magique, il pouvait sentir ce vent lui chatouiller le visage, observer les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement et qui après s'être posés sur le sol froid formaient un tapis blanc. On aurait dit qu'elle n'allait jamais fondre, comme si celle-ci étaient éternelle. Il adorait également regarder les petits flocons qui, aidés par le vent arrivaient sur ses vêtements, ses cheveux, ses mains. Ces petites perles blanches commençaient alors à fondre légèrement, comme si pour elles le temps n'existait plus, comme si elles n'étaient pas de tout pressées de disparaître.

Il aimait c'est endroit, en hiver c'était son espace à lui. Cette tour isolée de laquelle on pouvait voir le parc de Hogwarts en entier. Il aimait observer l'école et ses grandes tours, cette même école qui étaient devenue sa maison. Et en cette période, le paysage était magnifique, la foret interdite avec tous ses arbres ainsi que le reste couverts de neige, cela devait être la vue la plus magnifique et magique au monde.

Cet endroit lui permettait de réfléchir et de se détende. Il y venait souvent pour reconstituer le puzzle que formaient ses pensées.

Le brun était entrain de fixer un point imaginaire ou alors visible que pour lui, ses yeux verts étaient perdus, quelque part très loin, dans un autre royaume, dans son royaume à lui, secret et encore inviolé.

Des moment comme celui-ci étaient devenus très rares pour lui, il était toujours entouré, le regard de tous étaient braqués sur lui. Voila pourquoi il appréciait lentement cette solitude douce et fraîche.

Le brun savait que, en bas de cette tour, une autre personne appréciait ce moment. Cette personne étaient loin de lui mais également plus près que les autres. Il n'avais jamais pensé que le blond lui aussi aimait se promener tout seul dans la neige.

Harry jeta encore une fois un regard sur la carte à sa droite, couverte de petits flocons blancs, il distingua facilement le seul nom qui se trouvait dans le parc: Draco Malfoy.

**...**

A 20h deux jeunes hommes franchirent la porte de la salle des potions située en profondeurs, dans les cachots. Une forte odeur de potions y régnait. Cette classe devait sûrement être la moins accueillante de toute l'école, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la lumière était tamisée, cela lui donnait un petit côté film d'horreur. Enfin, ça c'était l'avis d'Harry Potter.

Le Gryffindor et le Slytherin étaient venus tous les deux, comme prévu, à l'heure de colle donnée par le professeur Snape.

Nous n'allons certainement pas revenir sur la raison de cette punition, celle-ci a déjà été assez bien développée dans les chapitres précédents...

Le professeur de potions tourna la tête vers la porte et dit :

- Installez-vous. Durant les deux prochaines heures, vous allez devoir ranger la réserve. Je veux qu'à mon retour tout soit dans l'ordre! Et je vous interdis de vous battre encore une fois sinon vous serez collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Est-ce que ceci est assez clair pour vous deux?

Il faut reconnaître que ce soir là Snape avait l'air encore plus effrayant que la plus part du temps. Et habituellement il était assez loin d'une personne gentille, compréhensive et compatissante. Voila pourquoi nous deux jeunes héros ne purent que hocher la tête.

Les deux étudiants furent donc laissés seules dans la salle.

Harry tourna sans attendre sa tête à l'opposé de Malfoy en faisant semblant d'observer les bocaux posés sur une étagère. Mais ne soyons pas dupe, Harry Potter qui s'intéresse aux ingrédients de potion? Ou même Harry Potter qui s'intéresse aux potions tout court ?La grande blague... C'est comme si Dumbledore mangeait des bonbons au chocolat à la place de ceux au citron. Harry n'y connaissait absolument rien dans ce domaine et ne voulais pas vraiment en connaître plus que ce qu'il voyait en cours.

Alors pourquoi ce geste? Et bien tout simplement son rêve... celui qu'il avait fait le matin même avec pour personnages principaux lui, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Depuis, dès qu'il pensait à Malfoy ce rêve surgissait dans ses pensées. Alors regarder Malfoy? Hors de question!

Voila donc le début d'un grand désastre (pas si désastreux que ca ... xD). Depuis quand un Malfoy aime ou accepte-t-il d'être ignoré? Et bien justement ce n'est pas le cas! Draco Malfoy ne supportait même pas le fait de ne pas être le centre du monde alors se faire ignorer? IMPOSSIBLE!

D'ailleurs le pauvre blond avait, et oui encore une fois, du mal à comprendre le brun. Pourquoi se mettait-il à réagir d'une telle façon? Qu'avait-il encore fait? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, en même temps il n'avait plus revu le brun depuis leur fameux baiser.

Le Slytherin attrapa le poignet du brun et le tira vers lui puis, sans attendre plus longtemps l'emprisonna de ses bras. Le rouge et or se trouvait maintenant dos au torse de Malfoy, le prince des glaces pas si froid que ca si on regardait la chaleur dégagée par son corps. Cette chaleur toute à fait opposée à la fraîcheur de la neige que Harry appréciait tant, pourtant elle n'était pas de tout désagréable, même au contraire.

Harry ne pensait même pas à se libérer de ses bras puissants. Il aurait certainement pu le faire après tout sa force était la même que celle de Malfoy. Mais il était trop troublé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Draco approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille droite du survivant et murmura tendrement:

- Ne me fuis pas.

Un délicieux frisson parcourut soudainement le dos d'Harry, encore cette voix. Elle était douce, simplement un murmure mais en même temps si chaude.

Le brun sentit quelque chose de mouillée se poser sur son oreille et ne put retenir un gémissement. Bizarrement cette situation lui rappelait son rêve. Il était encore une fois bloqué contre Malfoy et cela lui plaisait, oh que oui cette situation était plus qu'agréable et mini Ryry était tout à fait d'accord.

Des dents blanches rejoignirent bientôt la langue taquine et se mirent au travail qui consistait à faire gémir le plus possible Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Hmm...

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres échappa au brun après qu'une des mains du blond se soit posée sur sa ceinture. Honteux, il se mordit la lèvre. Le brun trouvait que gémir comme une vulgaire gamine n'avait rien de glorieux ni de viril.

Soudainement Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche et cette fois, dos contre la paroi fraîche il pouvait observer Malfoy à sa guise. Celui-ci affichait une petite grimace et semblait assez contrarié.

- Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre crier pour moi.

Cette même bouche qui lui avait tant manquée s'écrasa contre celle du brun. Sans plus attendre il passa ses bras autour du coup de Draco pour l'attirer vers lui et mieux le sentir. Quelque chose de dur se pressa contre sa cuisse et il ne put retenir un petit gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche du Slytherin. Cette chose était définitivement trop grosse pour être une baguette magique.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un petit sourire et il abandonna celles d'Harry.

- Tu aimes ce que tu sens la Potty? Tu veux que je continue?

Il pressa encore plus son érection contre la cuisse de Harry, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un halètement échappa au garçon.

- Putain Malfoy...Mhhhhm... Arrêtes de parler et bouges tes fesses!

Un autre sourire étira les lèvres de Malfoy. Il plaça son genoux entre les deux jambes de brun et le souleva doucement jusqu'à toucher une autre bosse que la sienne tout aussi dure. La preuve que le jeune homme en face de lui était lui aussi très excité.

- Ah! Mhhhhm! Arrêtes... Oh Mon Dieu!

Un léger rire se fit entendre dans la salle de classe.

- Tu peux m'appeler Draco tu sais? Je sais que je suis un vrai Dieu mais ...

La voix de Draco se perdit dans la bouche d'Harry. Le Gryffon venait de l'embrasser passionnément pour le faire taire. Il préférait de loin un Malfoy actif qu'un Malfoy bavard.

Le Slytherin décida quand à lui d'arrêter ce petit jeux. Et oui son érection commençait à se faire douloureuse. Il fit donc sauter le bouton du jean bleu d'Harry et ouvrit ensuite sa braguette. Quand un de ses doigts touchât légèrement le membre toujours enfermé dans un boxer Harry ne put que gémir. Voila comment le bon raisonnement de ne pas gémir d'Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu fut réduit en miettes.

Le blond introduisit sa main dans le boxer noir de son presque amant et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, laisse un sourire gagner son visage habituellement si impassible. Son homme était très bien équipé! Et le blond se demanda même si, un jour, il ne se laisserait pas dominer. Juste pour sentir cette virilité de taille impressionnante le pénétrer encore et encore.

- Mhhhhm...

Harry et Draco ouvrirent tous les deux, exactement au même moment leurs yeux. Le vert planté dans le gris et le gris planté dans le vert.

Un sourire plus que pervers étira doucement les lèvres d'Harry. Malfoy venait juste de gémir et ce son lui plaisait beaucoup. Le Slytherin avait lâché se son merveilleux juste après avoir touché son membre ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus que content de sa découverte.

- Ma sucette te plaît Draco?

Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Cette phrase avait déclenché l'imagination du blond. Oh putain, il se voyait tomber à genoux devant Harry et prendre cette sucette qui semblait si délicieuse, sûrement meilleure que les Chupa Chup à la pomme ou encore aux fraises au lait... Il sentait la salive envahir sa bouche mais cela n'interrompit pas son imagination, bien au contraire. Il se voyait maintenant passer sa langue sur cette sucette bien longue et épaisse puis l'engloutir jusqu'au bout. Et puis le cadeau surprise se déversait dans la bouche.

- Mhmmm.. Hmm

Un autre gémissement bien sonore échappa au blond et Harry se sentit tout puissant. Mais nous savons tous que Malfoy est le meilleur et le plus fort alors quand il vit Draco s'agenouiller devant lui Harry perdit tout son assurance.

**Un grand merci à ma ****Beta ****Orely****, très courageuse pour corriger mes fautes ****MDR****.**

**Je vais aussi un grand bizoux aux personnes qui ont rajoutés la fic dans leurs favoris !**

**...**

**Réponses aux ****reviews ****anonymes :**

**Brigitte****: Et oui Harry ( le radiateur****xD****) préserve l'environnement ! Merci pour la****review****!****Bizoux****!**

**Chatou****: Et bien oui les chapitres semblent courts mais quand j'écris sur****Word****j'ai l'impression d'écrire tout un livre ^^. Merci pour le commentaire!**

**...**

**Laissez une review svp !**

**...**

**Et un petit ****merci à ****Kairi Yuwe pour son message qui m'a fait très plaisir!**


	5. Harry Potter: produits dérivés

**Attention: NOUVELLE VERSIONS CORRIGÉE!**

**/*/*/*/ Bla bla de l'auteur \\*\\*\\*\\***

Coucou à toutes mes lectrices ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et je vous souhaite de bonnes et joyeuses fêtes !

Ah ... l'hiver, la neige, Noël, le sapin, les cadeaux, les repas en famille, le nouvel an, le champagne, le réveillon, les fêtes, les amis... Belle période d'année pour certains !

Pour ma part mon cadeau de Noël ne marche pas -_-'. Et oui j'ai reçu ma tablette graphique hier et elle est repartie ce matin MDR.

Bref, bref ! Je bavarde et vous vous le lisez sûrement pas cette petite intro xD.

Bonne lecture !

**/*/*/*/ Chapitre 5 \\*\\*\\*\\***

Ginny avait enfin décidé d'agir! Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester assise sur ce fichu canapé rouge, d'ailleurs pourquoi tout était rouge ici? Cette couleur lui rappelait les lèvres de son bien aimé Harry. Et ce qui dit les lèvres d'Harry dit aussi son affreux baiser avec la fouine.

Elle sauta donc sur ses deux pieds, remit ses cheveux roux en place, sortit un petit miroir, produit dérivé de la collection : Potter's Shower. Elle admira le beau brun presque nu entrain de prendre sa douche après un match de Quidditch. Et oui, les vestiaires des Gryffons n'étaient plus un endroit si sur que ça puisqu'un certain Colin Crivey (1) s'y promenait sans cesse avec son appareil photo Muggle(2).

La rousse prit enfin la décision d'ouvrir le petit miroir de poche et regarda son reflet, elle remit une troisième couche de gloss et sortit sans plus attendre de la salle commune des rouges et or.

La jeune fille avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour construire et mettre en place un plan qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas échouer.

Roh mais vous rigolez? Un plan astucieux et sournois fait par une Gryffondor comme Ginevra Weasley? Encore par Hermione Granger, cela pourrait sembler crédible mais la... Vous avez donc compris, il n'y avait pas vraiment de plan à part trouver ce cher Harry et lui sauter (encore ) dessus.

Elle s'avançait donc d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de son amoureux. Chose très dure puisque celui-ci était souvent introuvable, surtout l'hiver... Il disparaissait pendant des heures presque chaque soir, surtout quand il neigeait et même ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas ou il passait... Voila pourquoi étant une fille assez intelligente, selon elle, Ginny cherchait tout d'abord Herm et son frère, la première destination était la bibliothèque, la préfète avait sûrement du traîner les deux garçons par la force là-bas pour que ceux-ci travaillent un peu.

Après environs dix minutes de marche dans cette énorme école de sorciers elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la bibliothèque et poussa cette vieille porte qui, pourtant, ne fit aucun bruit en s'ouvrant.

Elle trouva sans aucun effort Hermione installée tout au fond, sur la table la plus éloignée de la salle. Cela pouvait sembler étrange mais personne n'osait occuper cette place, comme si celle-ci était réservée pour Hermione Granger et ses deux idiots d'amis qui, en réalité n'avaient absolument rien à faire dans une bibliothèque.

Une autre table, semblable à celle-ci se trouvait à l'opposée de la salle, on pouvait y voir Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Les deux Slytherin semblaient absorbés par leur travail. Cet espace de travail, lui aussi n'était occupé que par la bande des verts et argents. Malfoy avait bien fait comprendre à tout Hogwarts que personne ne pouvait s'y installer.

Pourtant il n'en était pas ainsi la plus part du temps. Presque chaque soir Hermione obligeait Harry et Ron a venir travailler avec elle. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les trois autour de cette vieille table. En face d'eux se trouvaient généralement Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Les tables étaient opposées pourtant cela ne suffisait pas aux deux princes. Leurs yeux étaient constamment en contact, ils ne se lâchaient quasiment pas. Toujours à se défier, s'observer.

La rousse s'approcha donc de son amie et de la table réservée et s'assit à côté d'elle. Heureusement pour elle Malfoy ne se trouvait pas ici en ce moment. Il défendait avec ardeur à toute personne de s'asseoir ici, sauf le trio bien sur. On se demande bien pourquoi...

Hermione releva avec regret la tête et lâcha son livre pour regarder Ginny. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de la voir, cette fille poursuivait Harry, son meilleur ami de partout, chose qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Tu me veux quelque chose?

La voix était calme mais les yeux de la préfète lançaient des éclairs, pourtant Weasley ne les vit pas de tout, quelle fille naïve, se dit Hermione.

- Oh ma chère Herm, vois tu je cherche mon canard en sucre, l'aurais-tu vu quelque part?

Maintenant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu, voulait vraiment commettre un meurtre! Sa Herm? Non mais comme cette chose rousse l'énervait! Et quel surnom débile! Canard en sucre! Vous avez déjà vu vous un canard en sucre? Non parce que encore en Chocolat pour pâques pourquoi pas, même si on voit plus de poules que de canards mais bon...

- Ma "chère" Ginn je n'ai pas vu Harry donc maintenant pourrais-tu me laisser lire ce livre tranquillement?

Dégages, si tu n'as pas encore compris! Voila le vrai sens de cette phrase.

- Ce que Granger veux te dire c'est : Dégages d'ici et laisses moi tranquille sale peste.

Hermione et Ginevra relevèrent toutes les deux leurs têtes pour voir, se tenant avec grâce et élégance, l'un des plus beaux spécimens de Hogwarts, alias Blaize Zabini(3).

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Malfoy t'a envoyé ici pour raconter des conneries plus grosses que ta tête?

Ginny était toute rouge, ce connard venait juste de l'insulter! Pourtant il ne se mêlait jamais des bagarres entre Malfoy et Harry, habituellement il restait la, neutre, à regarder ce qui se passe sans y prêter plus attention. La question était donc : pourquoi il s'incrustait dans leur conversation "maintenant"?

Les pensées d'Hermione étaient assez différentes. Elle se demanda tout d'abord comment Zabini avait fait pour comprendre ses sous-entendus... Pouvait-il lire dans les pensées? Hypothèse ridicule se dit-elle toute de suite. Le jeune Slytherin observait toujours toutes les personnes autour de lui, se pourrait-il qu'il ait appris à déchiffrer si bien ses émotions rien qu'en la regardant? Comme elle le faisait avec Ron et Harry... Cette conjecture(4) lui semblait déjà plus acceptable que la précédente.

Ensuite venait la deuxième réflexion: Pourquoi Zabini l'aidait-il? Oui, le verbe aider, car Hermione avait vraiment envie d'être débarrassée de cette chose rousse. Il devait le faire pour lui parler ou demander quelque chose, il n'y avait que cette raison.

- Et bien vois tu Weasley, moi, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un petit chien qui suit son maître de partout.

Blaize Zabini, en bon Slytherin affichait un petit sourire en coin qui voulait tout simplement dire: tu n'es qu'une sous-merde mais étant bien élevé je ne te le dirais pas directement, par contre je vais tout faire pour que tu le comprennes.

Hermione avait bien compris, contrairement à la rousse, l'allusion faite à Ginny et Harry.

- De quoi tu parles? Je ne suis le chien de personne!

Le petit sourire en coin s'agrandit légèrement et les yeux noisette pétillèrent d'amusement.

- Oh sorry, devrais-je dire: la chienne poursuivant un homme qui ne veut pas être son maître?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Atchoum, pardon ^^ J'ai du attraper froid ...

Hermione se figea tout à coup. Elle ne comprenait pas ou était passé le Zabini calme et neutre. Et en plus il se mettait à l'aider, Zabini n'aidait jamais! Il ne défendait même pas Malfoy, son meilleur ami!

- Je ne suis(5) personne!

Décidément la petite idiote de Weasley ne comprenait absolument rien... Comment avait-elle été admise dans cette école? Et en plus de cela elle lui faisait perdre un temps précieux! Déjà que Draco avait passé plusieurs heures à lui gueuler dessus en disant : BOUGES TES FESSES ET VA PARLER A GRANGER CAR MOI J'EN AIS MARRE! Il s'était donc enfin décidé à " Bouger ses fesses".

- Oh Harry Potter est passé de : « Je t'aime mon canard en sucre! Epouses moi je t'en supplie et ayons ensuite beaucoup d'enfant! »

a: « Personne... ».

- Je ne comprendrai jamais les Gryffondors.

L'étonnement d'Hermione se transforma en colère et Blaize le comprit très vite.

- Je veux dire certains Gryffondors...

*************** Dans les cachots*****************

Le bout dur d'une langue taquine toucha le sexe du survivant et se retira aussitôt. Ce manège se répéta plusieurs fois faisant ainsi gémir le brun aux lunettes. Les yeux gris ne lâchaient pas les verts. Draco voulait garder en mémoire chaque expression produite par le visage d'Harry. Le Gryffon, quant à lui, était absorbé par cette lueur malicieuse renfermée dans ces deux prunelles grises.

Le blond engloutit sans prévenir le membre dur du brun en entier. L'attrapeur des Gryffondors laissa échapper un cri de surprise mais surtout de plaisir.

Harry attrapa les cheveux blonds de Draco. Il ne savait pas comment les qualifier, très fins, lisses et doux. Un vrai plaisir au touché. Il laissa donc ses doigts vagabonder dans cette forêt blonde pendant que son propriétaire lui donnait du plaisir.

Draco avait du mal à penser, les gémissements d'Harry emplissaient complètement sa tête. Il n'avait jamais sucé un garçon, ni une fille d'ailleurs, trouvant cet acte dégradant. Bon d'accord Draco n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels, ce n'était pas de sa faute si des filles s'inventaient des histoires lui créant ainsi une belle réputation de : Dieux de sexe... Bref, il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit, à part Harry bien sur.

Il accéléra la cadence tout en dévorant Harry des yeux, il s'imaginait déjà s'enfonçant dans ce corps délicieux. Le prenant de plus en plus fort, sans jamais s'arrêter, en dévorant les gémissements et cris de plaisir produit par le brun, ce jeune homme si appétissant et si têtu, naïf et innocent en même temps. C'était décidé, il ne le laisserait jamais partir, il ne laisserait personne ne toucher ou même trop le regarder.

- Hmmmm Oh oui...oui, oui, Oui! Encore! Hmmm, plus profondément! Draco!

Ne pouvant résister a cette requête Draco le prit encore plus, enroulât sa langue autour du sexe bien dur et d'une taille ainsi que largeur impressionnante.

Il sentit cette délicieuse bouche le prendre encore plus profondément comme il l'avait si gentiment demandé. Le rythme s'accéléra et Harry sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, Draco le sentit aussi.

- Oh putin... Dray...

Il sentit des dents le mordiller doucement ce qui eut pour effet de l'achever complètement.

Harry Potter tomba lourdement sur le sol, dos en face du mur auquel il était appuyé depuis un bout de temps déjà. Sa respiration était saccadée, il essayait de reprendre son souffle mais Draco Malfoy en avait décidé autrement. Il releva le menton du brun et l'embrassa passionnément.

Harry repoussa un peu Draco pour reprendre enfin son souffle.

- Oh Merlin...

Gémit Harry Potter dans la salle des potions avec son meilleur ennemi plus si ennemi que ça. Mais comment pourrions nous lui en vouloir? C'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que lui même le touchait si intiment. Il était en effet sorti avec Cho Chang mais leur relation avait pris fin juste après leur premier baiser, qui, il faut le dire, était un vrai désastre.

- J'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais m'appeler Draco.

Cette fois-ci sa réplique l'avait rien de moquer, Draco était d'accord avec Harry pour dire: Oh Merlin, mais étant un Malfoy il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à descendre le pantalon du blond mais furent interrompues par le Slytherin.

- Que fais-tu Potter?

Sa voix était devenue plus froide. Harry se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Draco ne semblait plus de tout intéressé par lui. N'était-ce qu'un jeu? Il prit son courage à deux mains, enfin, le courage qui lui restait encore...

- Tu, tu, t'es occupé de moi ... alors... je, j'ai... pensé que...

Il était mort de honte! Toute son assurance s'était évaporée. Définitivement il n'était pas chanceux.

- Pas besoin.

Deux mots, seulement deux, mais suffisants pour blesser Harry. Malfoy ne le désirait pas de tout, si non comment expliquer qu'il n'ait aucun besoin d'être soulagé? Les yeux du brun se voilèrent mais il luttait encore contre les larmes: hors de question que Malfoy le voit pleurer.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Slytherin. Il releva la tête du brun (il ne fait que ça ce soir ou quoi? xD) et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre garçon. Ce baiser n'était que pure douceur. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le sera contre lui.

- J'ai jouit rien qu'en te voyant. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras te rattraper mais cette fois-ci dans un vrai lit.

Il sentit Harry se détendre contre son torse et se blottir contre lui.

Ils pensèrent tous les deux: c'est un beau soir de décembre.

**/*/*/*/ Vocabulaire \\*\\*\\*\\***

1: _Colin Crivey_, à Gryffondor, aime la photographie, blond.

2:_Muggle/ Moldu_, qui vient d'un monde non sorcier.

3: _Blaize Zabini_ou Blaise Zabini, serpentard, peau mate, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy.

4: _Conjecture_ - Hypothèse. J'ai appris ce mot grâce à mon prof de maths xD.

5 :_Suis_: c'est le verbe suivre ici et pas être

**/*/*/*/ Reviews et remerciements \\*\\*\\*\\***

Et oui sadique... tout moi ça ! xD Mais non Snape n'est pas venu interrompre ce petit moment !

_**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**_

**Brigitte:** Coucou! Heureuse de te revoir parmi mes lectrices ! Il faut bien que je vous chauffe en hiver ! MDR Si non oui sadique et cruelle :p Fière de l'être !

**Analia :** hellow ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Mais stp ne la mange pas (le miam au début de la review xD)

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lues, commentés, ajoutés dans les favoris la fic ou moi l'auteur ! Et également à ma Beta **Orely 26**!

Bizoux, bizoux et bonnes fêtes !


	6. Prises de tête!

**ATTENTION ! WARNING ! VERSION NON CORRIGEE !**

**/*/*/*/****Bla****Bla****de l'auteur \*\*\*\**

Coucou à vous tous !

Pour commencer je viens de poster la version corrigée du chapitre 5, oui, oui pas en retard de tout mais alors pas de tout ! ! xD. Ensuite je veux m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse juste un petit manque d'inspiration, les soldes, les fêtes, les cours et quelques problèmes personnels... Et aussi mon petit OS pour le nouvel an : « Un nouvel an bien Chaud » qui a été assez long à écrire ! Mon premier lemon d'ailleurs MDR.

Parlons ensuite de ce nouveau chapitre qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps ! Et oui je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le finir ! Donc j'ai du avancer phrase par phrase, jour par jour -_-'. Ah oui, donc ce chapitre remet en question la fin de la fan fiction. D'ailleurs j'aurais très bien pu l'arrêter la ( oui, cette idée ma traversé ta tête !) mais il y a encore quelques petits détails à régler. Il fait aussi passer Ginny' pour une belle salo**, et oui encore une foisxD.

Bonne lecture !

/*/*/*§ Chapitre 6 §*\*\*\

Harry Potter était assis sur une table dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Celle-ci n'était éclairée que par le feu de la chaminée. Le jeune homme tenait une jolie plume verte remplie de petites taches grises argentées entre ses doigts et passait, de temps en temps, sa langue sur celle-ci. Une merveilleuse saveur de pomme envahissait aussitôt sa bouche.

Un grand cahier était ouvert et posé sur la table, juste devant le Gryffindor. Sur la page de droite quelques phrases étaient écrites mais la grande partie de la page comportait de petits dessins, un vif d'or, une sucette, un rapide croquis de Hogwarts ainsi qu'un rapide dessin de Draco Malfoy. Sur la page de gauche on pouvait voir une sorte de marque de page, une photo représentant une jeune femme rousse et un homme brun décoiffé plus que possible. Ils tenaient tous les deux un petit enfant. Sous cette photo se trouvaient toutes les notes bien écrites,sûrement recopiées sur Hermione après le cours.

Les magnifiques yeux verts étaient perdus dans l'horizon, quelque part très très loin, peut-être dans un monde imaginaire, une autre sorte de Alice au Pay des Merveilles ( Harry Potter in The Wonderland ).

Toutes les 30-20 secondes environs des cils noirs comme le charbon descendaient tout doucement en cachant les deux émeraudes. Toutes les 1-2 minutes les lèvres rouges lachaient un petit soupire.

Les pensées d'Harry n'avaient rien de joyeux, à vrai dire il était littéralement entrain de se prendre la tête !

C'était une vraie torture, plus d'une semaine ! Une putain de semaine ! Harry avait l'impression de devenir cinglé ! Cet conard de blond ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard depuis ! RIEN ! Absolument RIEN !

Et dire que lui ne voulait que lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser et beaucoup plus !

Malfoy était un beau connard ! Tout d'abord il commence par le chauffer puis par lui tailler une magnifique pipe et ensuite il le laisse tomber tel une vieille chaussette !

Franchement le brun ne s'était jamais senti si mal, même quand il était enfermé dans son placard ou même quand il pensait à tonton Voldy. Le blond était donc le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans tous ses états, du meilleur au pire. Et Harry ne savais pas si c'était bien, d'un côté il le rendait plus vivant mais d'un autre il se prenait la tête sans arrêt ! En gros être ennemi avec Draco Malfoy ou être amant avec Malfoy c'était la même chose. Oui bon d'accord il préférait caresser le Slytherin que le taper mais bon...

Vous l'avez donc compris, Harry Potter était tout simplement frustré et son entourage en souffrait beaucoup.

*.*.*

Si on faisait un petit zoom sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts on pourrait apercevoir un vieux livre avec ses pages devenues jeunes à cause du temps. On pourrait également voir sur le page ouverte l'article suivant :

_Sujet :_ Philtres d'amour.

_Classe :_ 7ème année.

_Définition :_ Un philtre d'amour est une potion comme une autre, elle oblige la personne qui en boit de croire qu'elle est amoureuse d'une autre. Il peut être administré de plusieurs manières, dans une boisson, des bonbons, un gâteau ou autres.

_Précisions : _un philtre d'amour ne peut créer un amour, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

_Annulation des effets :_ il existe plusieurs moyens d'annuler un philtre d'amour. Le plus simple est d'administrer un antidote si l'on connaît le philtre en question. Il est également possible d'attendre que les effets cessent. Pour finir on peut administrer à la personne concernée un autre philtre d'amour qui le rendra « amoureux » d'une autre personne.

* .*.*

Un jeune homme charment, grand, musclé par le quidditch, d'un teint mate, cheveux foncés et de beaux yeux marrons chocolat semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

_*Pensées de__Blaize__*_

Cette tension était visible sans lunettes, comme une énorme tache de Nutzella(1) sur une chemise blanche.

Bordel ces deux idiots semaient la pagaille dans toute l'école avec leurs bêtises ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas fairecomme les autres au moins une fois de leur foutue vie ? Mais non ! Comment Malfoy pourrait-il agir d'une manère intelligente quand il s'agissait de Potter ? Pareil pour l'autre Gryffondor, dès qu'il était question de Malfoyil réflechissait encore moins qu'habituellement ! Et attention Blaize ne cherchait pas de tout à insulter Draco ouPotter ! Il ne faisait qu'énnoncer une vérité !

Tout ça pour dire que Blaize Zabini avait vraiment marre d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi têtu !

Oui, bon d'accord le blond avait de bons côtés et pouvait être très futé quant il faisait un éffort, ce qui était de plus en plus rare. Après tout c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait enfin décidé d'aller voir Granger, d'ailleurs ça s'était assez bien passé. Mais cela n'excusait pas le comportement de Draco pour autant ! Depuis sa retenue avecPotter celui-ci était devenu plus qu'imbuvable ! Et même pour lui, son meilleur ami ! Toujours entrain de murmurer des choses comme : « s'il ne vient pas c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas » « Il ne viendra pas ! » « Il n'a pas aimé... » ou encore « Je l'ai mal fais ! ».

Franchement, pour une fois Blaize était d'accord avec le dicton : « L'amour rend aveugle » . L'attrapeur des Gryffindors rougissait des que le blond était pas loin et il le dévorait des yeux durant tous les cours et repas... Et puis surtout, comment Draco pouvait croire qu'Harry allait faire le premier pas après ce qui c'était passé ?

Le pauvre brun devait être traumatisé, perdu, terrorisé. Il s'était presque fait violer par le blond ! Oui, violer est un grand mot ...

Et le pire, car oui, il y a un pire, c'était le fait que Draco n'avait rien voulu lui dire ! Heureusement qu'en étant unSlytherin bien rusé et intelligent il avait réussi à soutirer les informations voulues au blond !

_* Un jour plus tard *_

Ginny passa sa main sur sa jupe grise pour défaire des plis inexistants. Elle fit un grand sourire à son miroire en pensant que l'uniforme de Hogwarts la mettait vraiment bien en valeur.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son maquillage. Elle commence tout d'abord par étaler du fond de teint sur son visage puis elle prit un grand pinceau plein de poudre et le passa doucement sur tout son visage. Ses yeux furent vitecouverts de fare à paupière rose flachi de la marque : « Love Little Potter » ainsi que d'une bonne couche de mascara pour mettre en valeur ses cils presque inexistantes. Pour finir elle mit une grande couche de gloss rose bonbon.

Ce matin serait le meilleur de toute sa vie, elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle a toujours voulu.

Ginny pouvait déjà se voir portant la toute dernière robe rouge Chanel ou Dior, une belle parure de diamants et pour finir une belle paire une magnifique de louboutin. Même si en vrai Ginny n'aimait pas de tout les louboutinmais bon ils sont signe de richesse alors...

*.*.*

Un beau brun aux yeux verts fut réveillé par son meilleur ami Ron.

Comme chaque matin Harry descendit manger avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme chaque matin il s'installa à la table des Gryffindors et comme chaque foutu matin Ginny s'assit à ses côtés et comme chaque matin ses yeux se posèrent sur un Slytherin blond et son coeur rata un battement.

Mais ce matin la rousse semblait comblée, elle affichait un sourire idiot et avait les yeux brillants. Ce matin la elle salua Harry sans lui sauter dessus et ce matin la elle lui propose un ver de jus de citrouille que le survivant ne refusa pas.

*.*.*

Il était exactement 19h34min, dehors il faisait déjà sombre, il y avait encore de la neige dans les jardins deHogwarts. Draco Malfoy se trouvait en ce moment même en haut de la tour d'astronomie et observaittranquillement ce qui se passait en bas.

*.*.*

Quelques minutes plus tard un nouveau couple fit son arrivé dans le parc, un magnifique brun à lunettes et une banale rousse avec un grand sourire qui ne pourrait pas être qualifié de beau ou se tenait droite et semblait croire que le monde entier était maintenant sous ses pieds. Elle sera encore plus la main d'Harry et le tira vers elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

*.*.*

Mais ce que personne ne vit fut une personne accroupie dans la tour d'astronomie, toute seule, le visage baigné de larmes. Cette âme perdue abbandonnée de tous avec le visage et le coeur rongé pleurait doucement. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Les petites gouttelettes d'eau salée tombaient simplement de ses orageux yeux gris.

Draco n'avait pas mal, non, il ne se sentait pas triste. A vrai dire il ne sentait rien, plus rien de tout. Il n'était pas non plus perdu sans ses pensées, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était vide mais ces petites goûtes continuaient de couler. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi il pleurait, il ne voulait pas le savoir et puis il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir.

Le vent froid d'hiver soufflait faisant ainsi voler ses cheveux blonds. Il n'avait pas baissés les yeux, il n'était pas faible, son regard était droit, il était fort, il était fort.

*.*.*

Vocabulaire :

1 : Nutzella est un dérivé de Nutella, c'est le Nutella divin qui ne fait pas grossir ( Un délire avec un très bon ami à moi ^^)

**/*/*/*/****Bla****Bla****de l'auteur \*\*\*\**

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Vraiment ils me font plus que plaisir !

Voici les répondes aux reviews anonymes :

Gayel : Et voila tu as enfin la suite ! MDR Si non tu es une nouvelle lectrice il me semble ? ( lecteur ? car Gayelc'est un prénom de garcon,enfin je crois... xD)

Kairi Yuwe 52: Ma lectrice préférée! Comment vas tu ? C'est quoi ça ? On poste des commentaires sans se connecter sur Fan fiction maintenant ? Non mais ! MDR Et bien parlons de Ginny... Est-elle vraiment de trop ?xD ( M'en veux pas pour ce chapitre STP !)

Voila, voila je crois quec'ets tout pour les Miss anonymes !

J'aimerais également remercier ma Bêta ( encore une fois ) pour son travail !


	7. Cela se complique encore plus

**/§/ Bla bla de l'auteur /§/**

Coucou!

Je ne sais pas qui d'entre vous est en vacances mais en tout cas moi je le suis depuis vendredi! Bref donc bonnes vacances à vous!

Parlons un peu de la fan fic! Apparemment il y aura bien plus de chapitres que j'avais prévu ^^ Le lemon arrivera bientôt aussi alors un peu de patiente!

Pour ce qui est de Ginny ... Beaucoup d'entre vous ont voulu la tuer et je comprends très bien mais elle apporte un petit côté suspense à la fic.

Et bien je crois que mon blabla s'arrête ici!

Bonne lecture et laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis sur le chapitre! 3

**/§/ Chapitre 7 /§/**

Le ciel était profondément gris, les arbres de la fôret interdite n'avaient toujours pas récupérés leurs feuilles, les oiseaux ne chantaient pas encore, les fleurs n'avaient pas encore poussées. Le sol était marron, la neige avait fini par fondre mais l'herbe verte n'était pas encore de retour.

Le printemps approchait mais l'hiver était encore présent, cela rendait le paysage très sombre et triste. Un espoir de printemps mais aussi une peur qu'il ne vienne finalement jamais s'étaient installés dans le coeur d'un jeune homme blond.

Il aimait l'hiver mais ce temps entre les deux lui était vraiment insupportable. Il ne fesait que le rendre encore plus mélancolique. Son coeur attendait avec impatience les premiers chants d'oiseaux, la naissance des fleurs et des feuilles, l'odeur du soleil encore frais et ses rayons si tendres et doux.

*.*.*.*

Harry Potter alias le sauveur du monde sorcier avançait calmement dans un couloir de Hogwarts menant à la salle de métamorphose. Il posait doucement ses pieds, un par un, sur le sol froid de l'école et répétait les paroles de « Missing You » sa chanson du moment, un délicieux mélange de David Guetta et de Novel. Dire qu'il connaissait bien cette chanson aurait été un vilain mensonge, il la connaissait par coeur. C'est vrai qu'après avoir reçu son premier Ipod nano Génération 5 pour son anniversaire il y a plusieurs mois déjà Harry Potter était devenu : Le mec qui ne quitte jamais ses écouteurs. Le brun était maintenant presque accro à son joujou vert, vert comme dans Slytherin ? Et oui ! Mais il s'en fichait complètement ! C'est vrai qu'il l'aurait bien préféré en gris clair avec la touche grise foncée mais bon... Et puis les écouteurs Apple étaient vraiment sexys, chemise, T-Shirt, uniforme, ils s'accordaient parfaitement avec TOUT !

Le Gryffindor avait tout d'abord commencé par écouter des musiques banales, ensuite il avait découvert de vraies petites merveilles ! Ses préférées du moment étaient: You and I de T.a.t.u, Undisclosed desires de Muse, Lonely Day de System of a Down, Ghost in the Machine de B.o.B, 10 minutes de Inna, Loca de Shakira, Faster Kill Pussycat de Brittany Murphy, Hold it against me de notre blonde préférée ( BritneySpears ), Grenade de Bruno Mars . Et bien sur beaucoup d'autres !

Parlons un peu de la vie sentimentale de notre brun chéri, il était maintenant en couple avec Ginny Weasley depuis environ deux semaines. Leur relation était assez étrange, Harry savait qu'il aimait cette fille mais... elle ne l'attirait pas ! Son coeur ne battait pas plus rapidement, il ne rougissait pas, il ne perdait pas la raison, et il n'était pas de tout excité ! Pour résumer la rousse ne lui faisait aucun effet, pourtant il l'aimait vraiment !

Avec Malfoy c'était tout le contraire, dès qu'il apercevait le blond au loin son coeur s'accélérait subitement, dès qu'il était près du blond ses joues prenaient une couleur rouge framboise et ses yeux ne pouvaient plus le quitter, et Merlin ! Dès qu'il touchait Malfoy tout son corps se mettait à brûler.

Toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait près de Malfoy était comment dire... Différentes, chaudes, brûlantes, excitantes, incompréhensibles, brillantes... Bref, aucun mot n'est assez fort pour qualifier : CA.

Il se demandait encore ce qui, exactement, c'était passé entre Draco Malfoy, le prince des verts et argents et lui juste avant qu'il ne se mette en couple avec Ginny. Comment par Merlin étaient-ils arrivés à cette situation la ? Dans le bureau de Snape...

Oui donc, cette situation était plus que dérangeante, le brun passait bien plus de temps que besoin à observer le Slytherin et le détailler en se demandant ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements...

Depuis environs deux semaines, Draco n'était plus le même et Harry le voyait bien. Il ne prenait plus un temps fou à mettre du gel sur ces beux cheveux blond ( en pensant à ta rewiev Rebornx3 ^^ )et les laissait voler dans tous les sens, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy, mais bien sur Harry ne venait pas de le penser. Il n'insultait plus aucun Gryffon, ni aucun élève. Au lieu de boire son thé habituel, il choisissait le café. Et ce qui rendait Harry encore plus inquiet étaient les cernes sous les deux perles grises de notre blond.

*.*.*.*

- Zabini !

Blaize tourna doucement sa tête pour apercevoir, à sa plus grande et délicieuse surprise Hermione Granger. Il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de lui parler depuis plus de deux semaines, et ca en faisait beaucoup !

-Oui, Hermione ? Que me veux-tu ?

Le Slytherin avait pris l'habitude d'appeler la jeune Gryffindor par son prénom, franchement entre Granger et Hermione il préférait de loin Hermione...

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi à propos de nos deux idiots de meilleurs amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh, oui en effet, je vois exactement de quoi tu veux parler, nous devrions peut-être trouver un lieu plus discret pour en causer, ne penses-tu pas ?

Hermione Granger avait toujours su que Blaize Zabini était une personne très intelligente mais bien trop rusée, le genre de personnes qui voit tout, qui sait tout, qui comprends tout mais qui ne dit rien. Le genre de personnes le plus dangereux, qui peut vous détruire en une seconde car justement, il sait absolument TOUT, sans que vous, vous vous en doutiez. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est le meilleur coéquipier et partenaire qu'on puisse trouver, il vous permet de remplir toutes les failles de votre logique ou hypothèse, et c'est justement de ca qu'Hermione avait besoin en ce moment.

-Suis moi.

La jeune femme tourna dans un couloir vide et continua encore d'avancer pendant cinq bonnes minutes, arrivée devant un énorme tableau représentant une minuscule fée aux ailes blanches, enfermée dans une petite boule en verre dans un fond noir elle s'arrêta.

-Je cherche la lumière.

Ce fut la phrase murmurée par la brune qui fit pivoter le tableau. Devant eux se trouvait une petit pièce circulaire, éclairée seulement par quelques bougies, au centre on pouvait voir une sorte de miroir circulaire. Le bleu des murs donnaient une impression assez étrange, comme s'ils étaient enfermés dans une boule en verre, se trouvant elle même dans un océan bleu.

-Où sommes nous ?

Chuchota Blaize vraiment étonné de trouver cette pièce ici, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas de tout à quoi elle servait et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

-C'est la salle d'observation de Hogwarts, je pense que tu n'en a jamais entendu parler, ce qui est en réalité normal car elle est secrète. Ce miroir au milieu permet de voir tout ce qui se passa dans l'école, et quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout.

- Genre tu peux voir deux personnes baiser ensemble... ?

Les joues de la jeune Gryffindor se colorèrent toute de suite en rose.

Hemione était une fille assez timide qui ne parlait que très rarement du sexe et tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Même avec ces deux meilleurs amis ce sujet était quasiment tabou, voila pourquoi elle se sentait en cet instant assez génée.

Blaize ne manqua absolument pas la réaction de la brune, ses lèvres s'étirerent en un joli sourire charmeur et sensuel. Il commença à avancer vers la jeune femme, celle-ci, par pur réflexe, se mit à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver prise au piège. En effet la pièce étant très petite...Mais alors vraiment petite...

-Heu... Zabini ?

La voix de la Gryffindor trembla très légèrement mais Blaize était un très bon observateur, il rapprocha encore un peu son visage de la jeune femme et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Tu peux m'appeler Blaize tu sais Princesse ?

Cette voix chaude électrisa Hermione, elle n'avait encore jamais été si proche d'un homme, et oui malgré son âge. Oh, bien sur comme toutes jeunes filles elle avait déjà eu des coups de foudres idiots mais elle n'avait jamais rien tenté. Mais Blaize Zabini était beau, il n'était pas mignon non, tout simplement beau. Son charme venait tout d'abord de ses yeux, tellement bleus et rares car bon une personne de peau foncée avec des yeux bleus...Ensuite c'était son sourire, tellement chaleureux, tellement doux et vraiment mignon. Il y avait aussi sa fine musculature, et Merlin il y avait son torse de Dieu grec. Des abdos comme pas permis, des abdos qui faisaient baver Hermione Granger depuis plus de deux ans, et beaucoup d'autres filles sûrement. Pour finir son look, son style, Blaize Zabini s'habillait juste trop bien! Pourtant il mettait un peu de tout. C'est presque comme si tous les Slytherins qui fréquentaient Malfoy étaient des Fashion Victimes. Ceci était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme voulait caser son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avec le blond. Bref Hermione décida de stopper cette réflexion plus qu'intéressante et se consacrer sur sa ... conversation avec le beau Slytherin qui la plaquait quasiment contre le mur.

-Et bien cher Blaize, j'apprécierai bien d'être lachée ...

-Ah oui pardon pour cela mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant ...

Blaize posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune et or et la poussa, cette fois ci, contre le mur. Il pivota légèrement sa tête et plaqua ses lèvres appétissantes contre celles d'Hermione.

La jeune femme avait les yeux grands ouverts, c'était SON PREMIER BAISER ! Et il avait lieu avec BLAIZE ZABINI ! Bon Dieu qu'avait elle fait pour m'hériter CA ? Oui, bon c'est vrai que le plus beau mec d'Hogwarts l'embrassait donc ce n'était pas si mal que ca ... Mais... MAIS...Et mais rien du tout ! Elle avait le droit d'apprécier ce petit moment.

Elle attrapa la nuque du brun et entrelaça ses doigts à ses cheveux sombres.

Blaize semblait apprécier l'initiative et mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de sa future petite amie (si tout ce passe comme prévu) pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche.

-Hmm...

En gémissant la jeune femme entrouvrit lègèrement ses lèvres mais cela fut suffisant pour le Slytherin qui, sans plus attendre, y enfonça sa langue. Il souleva Hermione qui par réflexe enroula ses jambes autour du jeune homme. Le baiser se fit encore plus enflamé.

*.*.*.*

A 10h de matin Harry franchit la porte de la salle de potions avec son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, et ca c'était bien plus que bizarre ! Chaque jour, depuis que le survivant avait commencé ses études à Hogwarts, il y avait une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés qui poussait ces deux idiots avec force pour les obliger à rentrer mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là et Hermione Granger qui loupe un cours c'était inimaginable.

Harry chercha sans plus attendre une tête blonde parmi les élèves, et oui ils avaient toujours les cours de potions en commun avec les Slytherins. Comme à son habitude Draco Malfoy était assis dans la première rangée mais cette fois-ci tout seul, Blaize Zabini, son meilleur ami n'était toujours pas arrivé. Cela rassura Harry.

*.*.*.*

Entendant un corps s'asseoir à côté de lui Draco lâcha un soupir de soulagement, son idiot de meilleur ami venait enfin d'arriver.

-Blaize tu es en retard ! Ou étais-tu passé ?

-Moi c'est Harry Potter, tu veux peut-être que je te prête mes lunettes Draco ?

Le blond se tourna vers la droite pour apercevoir, en effet, Harry Potter. Et ça arrangait pas mal de choses ! Son plan pouvait commencer toute de suite ! Dire qu'il avait passé une fichue semaine à se demander comment approcher Potty...

Non mais sérieusement vous avez vraiment pensé que Draco Gabriel Malfoy allait tout simplement abandonner ? Après sa crise de pleurs dans la tour d'astronomie le blond avait bien réfléchi, et c'était tout simplement impossible qu'Harry soit amoureux de la belette femme ! Non mais vous l'avez regardé au moins une fois dans votre vie ? J'espère pour vous que non car vous risquez de faire des cauchemars pendant de longues années...

Donc Draco avait un plan ! Pas un plan made in Ginny mais un vrai plan basé sur des résultats scientifiques ! Il était après tout scientifiquement prouvé qu'un mec était plus facilement excité dans une salle de classe que dans n'importe quel autre endroit ! Vous vous demandez : MAIS QUEL EST LE FICHU RAPPORT ? Sérieusement soyez un peu plus rusés que ca ! On voit toute de suite les Sltyherins dans le lot ! Bon je vais vous aider un peu, quel est le rapport entre ces deux phrases :

1 : Harry et Draco ont cours de potions.

2 : Il était après tout scientifiquement prouvé qu'un mec était plus facilement excité dans une salle de classe que dans n'importe quel autre endroit

Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? ... Cours de potion=Salle de classe... Alors la si vous ne comprenez toujours pas je n'y peux rien moi ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre..._( pas du tout sadique je vous jure !)_

*.*.*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione repoussa légèrement Blaize et posa son front contre celui du garçon.

-Blaize on était venus ici pour parler de Malfoy et d'Harry, tu te souviens ?

-Oui Princesse.

Murmura le Slytherin. Il pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et se détachat d'elle avec regret.

-Alors pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Tu n'as pas choisi cette salle par hasard n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne s'étonna même pas de sa perspicacité, après tout elle le savait.

-Comme j'ai déjà dis cette salle permet de voir tout ce qui se passe à Hogwarts et également de revoir tout ce qui c'est passé.

Blaize souleva lentement son sourcil gauche et ses yeux brillèrent d'un air malicieux.

-Oh, tu veux donc dire que Weasley la fille a bien fait boire un filtre d'amour à Potter ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, ce n'était pas possible ! OK Blaize Zabini savait beaucoup de choses mais pas TOUT quand même !

-Comment tu le sais ?

Blaize lui sourit, l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour un câlin.

-Pincesse, Potter ne s'est jamais interessé à Weasley Fille ... A vrai dire Potter n'a jamais vraiment été intéressé par une fille ou un garçon. Je sais qu'il y a eu Cho Chang mais il la trouvait juste mignonne et même, cela n'a pas duré très longtemps. Et tu sais pourquoi il n'a jamais été attiré par une autre personne que Dray ?

Hermione était perdue, comment ca Dray ? C'était qui ca ?

-De qui tu parles Blaize ? Enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Oh, Potter ne vous a pas raconté ? Il s'est passé des choses très intéressantes entre lui et Draco...

*.*.*.*

- Mettez vous au travail et toute de suite !

Après cette phrase dite par le professeur de potions on pouvait voir les binômes travailler, découper les ingrédients, les écraser, les mettre dans des chaudrons, verser des liquides de couleurs étranges et tout mélanger. De la fumée sortait des préparations, l'air de la classe devenait de plus en plus lourd et chaud. De petits perles de sueur coulaient sur les visages des élèves.

L'une de ses petites gouttelettes venaient de traverser un joli front blanc et continuait maintenant son chemin sur une joue rosie par la chaleur. Puis elle roula doucement en changeant légèrement de direction et s'échoua sur la lèvre supérieure de Draco. Une langue taquine captura cette petite goûte et elle fut engloutie disparaissant ainsi de la vue d'Harry.

Draco sentit un regard sur lui et se tourna vers Harry. Il plante ses magnifiques yeux gris dans les émeraudes d'Harry. Leurs regards étaient comme collés l'un à l'autre.

Doucement une main taquine se déplaca vers le jeune homme brun, elle monta lentement sur sa cuisse et commença à y faire de magnifiques et chaux dessins.

Harry sentait sa température corporelle monter rapidement. Ce toucher était divin, seulement quelques frottements le mettaient dans un état pas possible et ca lui avait manqué. Il n'aurait pas du ressentir tout cela, pas avec Draco, pas quand il sortait avec Ginny et surtout pas en cours de potions mais il n'y pouvait rien bordel ! C'était trop bon !

Les doigts fins traversèrent la cuisse gauche du Gryffon et se posèrent sur la braguette du brun en exercant une légère pression.

-Hmm...

Harry lâcha un petit gémissement qui fit sourire le blond.

-Chéri fais moins de bruit...

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ca ! Aahhhmmm...

La braguette fut ensuite ouverte ainsi que le bouton et la main droite de Draco se faufila dans le boxer noir de Potty qui, en ce moment, avait les joues rouges, les yeux vitreux et une respiration saccadée.

Un doigt appuya un peu plus sur la membre d'Harry et traça sur le boxer un ligne droite suivant celui-ci.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait beaucoup plus, il n'était même pas sur qu'une branlette pourrait lui sufir ! Il le voulait en lui, le sentir de partout, sa chaleur, son odeur et sa voix sensuelle. Sentit ses mains le toucher, sa langue le caresser et ses yeux le dévorer.

-Arrêtes de jouer avec moi !

Gémit-il.

Draco Malfoy se sentit pour la première fois de sa vie d'humeur généreuse. Oui, ok, ce n'était pas vrai. Il était toujours ce blondinet arrogant, narcissique et égoiste mais voir Harry dans cet état très juissif. Donc, pour son propore plaisir il passa sa main sous le boxer de son brun et prit son sexe en main.

Harry hoqueta de bonheur et de surprise, il était quasiment sur que le blond n'allait pas satisfaire sa demande mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

La main commença à se mouvoir. Harry essayait de garder les gémissements pour lui, il agrippa la cuisse de Draco et la serra très fort. Draco lâcha un petit cri et cessa tout mouvement.

Ron releva la tête de son chaudron pour regarder ce que son meilleur ami était entrain de foutre avec la fouine.

Ce qu'il vit le rassura, Harry avait sa main posée sur la cuisse de Malfoy. Jusqu'à la c'était juste étrange. Ensuite ses yeux suivirent la main gauche du blond jusqu'au boxer de brun. Tout était donc normal.

Ron ferma ses yeux puis les réouvrit à nouveau. D'un seul coup l'information précédente monta à son cerveau, ce n'était pas de tout normal ! CELA N'AVAIT ABSOLUMENT RIEN DE NORMAL ! La Fouine avait sa main dans le PANTALON de son MEILLEUR AMI ! Meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'enlever de la !

-BOUM !

Ce fut le bruit que fit la tête de Ron Weasley en tombant dans le chaudron devant lui.

**/§/ Réponses aux review anonymes/§/**

**Hachi :** merci pour tes deux review ! Et je t'assure, je ne cherche pas de tout à te tuer MDR Et pour la longueur des chapitres je fais de mon mieux...

**/§/ Blabla de l'auteur /§/**

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui laissent des review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! Et certaines me font vraiment bien rire ! Et aussi un grand grand merci à ma beta Orely !

Je veux aussi m'excuser pour l'orthographe mais ma beta est assez occupée en ce moment et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps...

**Laissez une review !**


	8. Cela devient un peu plus clair

******§/ Bla Bla de L''auteur /§/**  


**A cause des bugs de FF le chapitre est encore plus en retard ! xD Si non je poste la version corrigée du chapitre 7.**

Merlin tout puissant ! xD Quelle galère pour écrire ce chapitre ! Après deux pages word plus aucune inspiration ! Comme si celle-ci s'était volatilisée ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ! Heureusement que la méchante est revenue et ceci grâce à des chansons russes ( je crois xD ) dont je ne comprends pas de tout la signification ^^ mais il y a un rythme bien marqué qui donne envie de bouger ! Bref donc voila la cause de ce retard d'une semaine ... Je pense que je vais publier la fic toutes les 3 semaines car avec le lycée, les devoirs, les amis, la famille et tout ca ... C'est assez juste ... Et puis c'est le dernier trimestre donc il faut bien bosser !

A part ca, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! J'en suis à exactement 100 pour cette fan fic ! C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant, cela me fait juste TROP PLAISIR ! Surtout qu'elles sont souvent super drôles ! J'ai l'air intelligente à rigoler toute seule devant mon PC !

J'ai vu aussi que j'avais quelques nouveaux lecteurs, ou une nouvelle lectrice ( je ne sais plus si il y en a plusieurs xD ), bref cela donne encore plus envie de continuer ! ( D'ailleurs j'ai une autre fic pour la suite donc n'oubliez pas de passer sur mon profil à la fin de celle-ci ! Toujours DM/HP).

Hmmm beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont traité de sadique et j'ai même reçu des menaces de mort MDR ( bon j'exagère un peu ... ) et bien je tiens à vous dire que... C'est un trait de mon caratère ! Mais avouez ( pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore fait ) vous aimez ca !

J'ai aussi remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous sont assez perverses ! Chose que vous assumez très bien ! Et bien j'assume aussi ! xD

Bon bon, j'arrête de papoter toute seule... Bonne lecture ! ( réponse aux reviews anonymes à la fin ! )

**§/ Chapitre 8 /§/**

Merde, merde, Merde, MERDE et REMERDE ! Ce mot se répetait en boucle dans la petite tête de notre brun préféré.

Son meilleur ami Ron Weasley était encore à l'infirmerie et cela depuis bientôt 7 heures ! Pourtant ce n'était pas de la santé du roux qu'Harry s'inquiétait, mais alors pas de tout ... C'était sa future santé à lui qui lui posait pas mal de problèmes.

Vous voulez peut-être connaître la raison ? Ou devrais-je dire LES raisons ? Et bien pour commencer la situation avec Draco était devenue encore plus compliquée qu'avant et c'était en partie de sa faute. Ensuite Ron était inconscient (et heureusement ! ) mais après son réveil, il allait bombarder Harry de question et ensuite le tuer ! Car même si Voldy n'y était toujours pas arrivé Ron Weasley en colère en était malheureusement bien capable... Et pour finir avec tous les problèmes d'Harry Potter, sa meilleure amie Hermione était introuvable depuis le cours de Potions !

**/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\**

Une jeune femme brune de la maison Gryffindor quitta un banc bien confortable qui se trouvait dans l'un des quatre jardins secrets de Hogwarts. En effet chaque maison en détient un mais depuis déjà plusieurs centaines d'années les lieux où ils se trouvent ont été oubliés. C'est en 2ème année que Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini et Théodore Nott ont retrouvé celui des Gryffindors. Bien entendu ils ont gardés ceci secret, pas de quoi se venter quand on découvre un espace réservé aux rouges et ors.

Elle passa ses mains sur sa jupe pour bien la remettre en place et faire ainsi bonne impression, on est préfète ou on ne l'est pas ...

Blaize Zabini, un magnifique spécimen brun admira ce spectacle avec un sourire. Voir ces belles mains passer sur ces magnifiques courbes était fort plaisant.

Hermione n'était pas une fille mince, petite avec une grosse poitrine. Elle n'était donc pas un top model pourtant, Blaize, étant un fin observateur, lui trouvait un charme fou. Sa taille lui donnait une élégance inée, son poids moyen vous donnait une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans les bras, son intelligence celle de lui parler sans jamais s'arrêter. Bref Hermione Granger était une fille toute à fait charmante.

-A 23h40 je fais sortir tous les garçons de la chambre des 6èmes années et je les installe dans la salle commune ensuite toi tu te débrouilles pour que Malfoy quitte sa chambre et grâce à la cape d'invidibilité d'Harry il se faufile jusqu'au dortoir de ma maison. Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver une bonne raison qui pourrait pousser Malfoy à faire tout ca ...

Elle fonça les sourcils en essayant de deviner comment Blaize pensait pouvoir convaincre son idiot de meilleur d'ami de se promener en pyjama la nuit et de venir dans la tour des « gryffindors », des rouges et ors, de ceux qu'il déteste le plus, pour voir ... Harry Potter !

-T'en fais pas princesse je n'aurais aucun problème à faire sortir notre petit Dragon et à l'obliger, si on peut utiliser ce terme, à aller voir sa Cendrillon. Bon sur ce je dois y aller.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche puis partit.

**/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\**

Les rideaux de son lit étaient fermés, l'espace avait été insonorisé grâce à un charme d'intimité.

Harry s'étala complètement sur les coussins et ferma ses yeux. La chanson : Letters From The Sky de Civil Twilight résonna dans son Ipod.

Il était complètement perdu, depuis qu'il sortait avec Ginny Weasley il avait toujours été persuadé d'aimer cette fille mais le sexy Dray était arrivé et avait, encore une fois, tout bouleversé ! Et Quand je dis tout je parle du petit monde d'Harry Potter.

D'un côté cela n'était peut-être pas si mal que ca, le blond l'avait poussé à réflechir un peu à propos de tout, surtout de ses sentiments. Et il en avait vraiment besoin, démeler cette pelote de laine immense était devenu presque vital .

Après réflexion comment avait-il pu être si idiot ? On ne tombait pas amoureux d'une personne d'un coup, en une minute ! Pourtant c'est bien ce qui était arrivé avec la rousse. Ces sentiments lui semblèrent d'un coup bien trop faux et fades fâce aux ceux éprouvés en pensant ou regardant Draco Malfoy.

En réalité, Ginny elle même, semblait fausse et son « amour » éprouvé pour le sauveur superficiel. Seul Potter-Le sauveur du monde sorcier semblait l'intéresser. En effet, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble la jeune Gryfindor ( mais que fait-elle dans cette maison ? -_-' ? ) poussait Harry à lui acheter des cadeaux bien chers, à se rendre dans des lieux fréquentés par les paparazzis et à assister dans des soirées organisées par le ministaire. Bref, en gros elle voulait qu'il fasse tout ce dont lui avait horreur.

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement. Il est vrai qu'il lui était déja arrivé de...faire des choses ... à Harry en publique...bien que très plaisantes. Oui, bon, lui et Malfoy avaient déjà pratiqué des activités sexuelles très agréables en présence d'autres personnes. Mais ceci était tout à fait différent ! Tout d'abord, même si au début le brun n'avait pas été très chaud cela avait fini par changer après plusieurs caresses très sensuelles prodiguées par un certain Slytherin. Ensuite Draco ne cherchait pas vraiment à attirer l'attention sur eux, il n'avait jamais eu de photos ou des choses dans ce genre là. Et pour finir Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir le blond demander à quelqu'un de lui acheter quelque chose, même pas un croissant ou un verre de Schweppes, boisson moldue vendue depuis pas très longtemps dans le monde sorcier . Alors exiger un cadeau d'Harry Potter ? La blague...

Mais était-il amoureux de Draco Malfoy ? Son ennemi de toujours ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé être amoureux de Ginny d'un coup ?

Il y avait encore pas mal de questions sans réponse et cela ne plaisait pas de tout à notre petit Ryry.

**/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\**

A 22h10 la Grosse Dame des Gryffons laissa la jeune femme la plus intelligente de tout Hogwarts entrer dans la salle commune. Son visage était rayonnant, ce qui, il faut le reconnaître, était assez rare. On avait plus l'habitude de voir Hermione Granger plongée dans un livre, concentrée sur des révisions ou entrain d'écouter bien attentivement un professeur .

Hermione s'avança vers le centre de la salle et chercha des yeux ses deux meilleurs amis, après avoir fait le tour complet de la piece elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas là . S'en suivirent quelques secondes de réflexion puis elle décida d'aller vérifier dans leur dortoir.

Elle vit un lit avec les rideaux fermés et conclut que les deux idiots étaient entrain de discuter d'un sujet assez personnel.

**/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\/*/*/-\*\*\**

Le rideau rouge du lit d'Harry fut tiré doucement vers la gauche. De petits yeux noisettes s'arretèrent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Son meilleur ami avait les yeux fermés, ces longs cils étaient sensuellement posés sur deux joues légèrement roses. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se demander pourquoi le Gryffindor ne l'avait pas entendu, la réponse était évidente.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et toucha l'épaule d'Harry pour lui signaler sa présence.

Harry souleva ces interminables cils noirs et laissa ses deux émeraudes apercevoir sa meilleure amie, disparue depuis ce matin, penchée sur lui. Le brun fut toute de suite rassuré de voir la jeune fille.

-Herm, ca va ? Où étais-tu ?

La jeune femme se figea, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cela. Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle gourde ? Tout ceci était la faute de Blaize ! Etant une piètre menteuse elle décida de dire la vérité, enfin ... ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire.

-J'étais avec un ami...

Cela n'était pas totalement faux, même si Blaize Zabini n'était pas vraiment un ami mais un coéquipier.

Harry n'était pas idiot et il connaissait très bien sa meilleure amie, il remarqua donc le petit rougissement qui avait pris place sur les joues de la brune.

-Un ami hein ?

Les deux billes vertes pétillèrent de malice et les lèvres rouges s'étirerent en un sourire taquin.

Hermione se sentit encore plus gênée, son meilleur ami l'avait capté et elle ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité, la vérité sur elle et Blaize bien éviement pas celle sur leur plan malchévique.

-Oui, bon, un peu plus qu'un ami... Mais on ne sort pas encore ensemble ! En tout cas pas officiellement !

-C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier sautillait comme un enfant de 5 ans devant un bonbon. Apparemment le brun était une personne assez curieuse et surtout sans aucune patiente! Mais il fallait le comprendre aussi ! Sa meilleure amie avait un petit ami pour la première fois de sa vie ! Comment pouvait-on rester tranquille face à une telle nouvelle ?

-C'est Blaize...

Voyant son meilleur ami écarquiller les yeux la brune se demanda ce qui se passait exactement. Harry avait-il un problème avec Blaize ? S'entendaient-ils mal ? Non, pas à sa connaissance. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette réaction ?

Non, cela n'était pas possible, le brun ne pouvait pas être têtu et idiot à ce point après tout il sortait quasiment avec Draco Malfoy ! Pourtant...

-Quoi ? Mais Herm ! C'est un Slytherin ! Et en plus le meilleur ami de la fouine ! Tu ne peux juste pas sortir avec lui ! Il est si arrogant et imbu de sa personne ! Si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût ! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte !

Pourtant c'était le cas ! Harry Potter était un grand hypocrite doublé d'un con infini et triplé d'un aveugle à lunettes.

-Tu es bien placé dis moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si Harry James Potter sortait avec Draco Malfoy... Mais alors pas de tout !

-Bordel, on ne sort pas ensemble ! Arrêtes tes conneries !

Le ton de la conversation avait monté et l'air de la pièce était devenu électrique. Harry foudroyait carrément Hermione du regard, elle avait osé l'attaquer sur un sujet bien plus que sensible ! D'ailleurs d'où elle savait ca cette intello de merde ?

-Bon d'accord ! Vous ne sortez pas ensemble mais tu es amoureux de lui et vous couchez pratiquement ensemble !

-Cette histoire ne te regarde en rien de tout !

-Dans ce cas c'est pareil pour moi et Blaize !

D'un seul coup Harry fit le rapprochement, Blaize Zabini et Draco, deux slytherins, deux amis, deux meilleurs amis.

-Attends, cela veut dire que ce connard à tout raconté à Zabini ?

-Bien sur que non ! Après tout tu ne nous à rien dis non plus ! Mais apparemment Blaize et Malfoy sont plus proches puisqu'il a presque tout deviné !

-Tu insinues que nous nous connaissons moins que ces deux Slytherins ? Et puis je ne suis absolument pas amoureux de Draco !

-Ah ! Alors maintenant c'est Draco et non la fouine ? Faudrait savoir ! Et puis tu es amoureux de lui cela se voit les yeux fermés !

-Mais c'est totalement faux ! Il est blond, con, arrogant, narcissique, égosite, froid, distant, intelligent, mignon, attentionné, possessif, beau, obsédé, sexy et magnifique !

Et merde ! Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy !

**Bla Bla de L'auteur :**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Hachi :** Oh mince comme je suis désolé d'être si sadique ! xD Et je pense que tu vas le redire pour ce chapitre aussi ... MDR

Pour la fin des chapitres je fais exprès ! ^^ Il faut bien que vous ayez envie de lire la suite !

Bref merci de suivre ma fan fic Bizoux !

**Hugh :** Merci pour ta review ! On sait tous qu'Harry n'a pas beaucoup de goût tout court ! xD Mais si non j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes quand même de critiquer ses goûts musicaux car j'aime bien certaines chansons !

Merci pour les reviews et tout ca ! N'oubliez quand même pas à en laisser cette fois aussi !

Un grand merci à ma beta Orely ! Bizoux bizoux !


	9. De jolies découvertes

**/§/ Bla Bla de l'auteur/§/**

Hello mes chers lecteurs !

Tout d'abord j'espère que vous profitez du beau temps... Ah ce soleil ! On se croirait vraiment en été ! Ensuite j'aimerais vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances de pacques, et oui en avance :p

Nous voila donc parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! En prenant mon petit déjeuner mardi matin j'ai eu une superbe idée ! Enfin moi je la trouve superbe, vous j'en sais rien mais j'espère que vous me le direz ! Dans ce chapitre vous n'en apprenez pas d'avantage mais vous avez quand même un léger indice. De quoi parlent donc Draco et Blaize ?

Hmmm pour une fois je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews anonymes en bas de la page !

Bonne lecture !

**/§/ Chapitre 9 /§/**

-Dray...

La voix mielleuse de Blaize tira le beau et sexy blond d'un rêve bien chaud habité par Harry Potter en personne.

-Blaize... J'espère que c'est important ! Car la tu viens de gacher l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie!

-Potty tout nu et gémissant dans un lit.

Le prince des Slytherins jetta un regard à son meilleur ami et lui offrit un sourire taquin.

-Hmmm non, Potty tout nu gémissant contre un mur...

-Mais je ne parle pas de ton rêve idiot ! Si tu arrives à t'habiller et rejoindre la tour des Rouges et Ors en 10 min tu aura Potty nu et gémissant sur un lit.

Draco sauta de son lit, attrapa sa cape, l'enfila en toute vitesse, mit ses chaussures ranga sa baguette dans sa poche puis s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna lentement vers l'autre Slytherin.

-Et comment je fais moi pour traverser la salle commune des Gryffons sans être vu ?

-Grâce à ça.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Draco lui offrit un regard sceptique en relevant légèrement son sourcil gauche, tic 100% made by Malfoy .

Blaize pouffa et lui sourit, il agita ensuite sa main et le blond pu voir l'air se troubler. Il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'il était entrain d'observer. Durant un très, mais alors très, court moment il envisagea même d'emprunter les lunettes d'Harry, cependant il se souvint rapidement que les Malfoys n'avaient jamais eu des problèmes de vue. Il demanda donc d'une voix tremblante, d'excitation bien sur, à son meilleur ami :

-Est-ce que c'est une cape d'invisibilité ?

-En effet !

Sans plus attendre le prefet des Slytherins s'approcha de son meilleur ami, attrapa le fin tissu magique et le serra fortement contre lui.

Il jetta ensuite un regard glacial au brun qui aurait tué n'importe qui, sauf Blaize Zabini et Harry Potter.

-Ne touches plus jamais à cette cape ! Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme à la peau mate regarda son ami une fois, une autre et encore une autre en cherchant une raison à cette réaction tout sauf logique. Est-ce que pour fabriquer une cape pareille on utilisait des dragons ou alors des chats ?Et oui le blond adorait tout simplement ces animaux. Mais la composition d'un tel objet était secrète, inconnue de nos jours. Draco n'aurait donc pas pu se la procurer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... Dray... Que se passe-t-il ?

-Comment ca que se passe-t-il ? Comment as tu pu la lui voler ?

La première question qui fit son irruption dans le cerveau de notre cher beau brun fut : mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Son regard se posa sur la main du blond, dévia ensuite sur la cape tenue par celle-ci et finit par se poser sur le visage un peu plus haut.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas volé !

La main de Draco serra fortement le tissu magique, il ferma ses paupières, cachant ainsi ses yeux couleur orages et fit une grimace assez étonante. Déjà que voir un Malfoy faire des grimaces était une chose... très rare ... Mais alors là c'était d'un ridicule... Bien sur pas pour Blaize car cette expression n'envisageait rien de très bon pour son postérieur de Dieu grec.

-Mais arrêtes de me mentir ! Tu n'es pas idiot ! Tu sais très bien que ces capes sont très rares ! Il doit y en avoir 3 au maximum ! Et la seule personne à ne posséder une dans cette école est Harry ! Bordel sais-tu au moins à quel point il y tient ? A quel point elle est importante pour lui ? Non, bien sur que non !

Draco tremblait légèrement, surement de colère. Ses joues naturellement blanches avaient acctuellement une teinte rose, ses yeux étaient à présent ouverts et semblaient très fachés.

-J'ai déjà dis de ne pas avoir volé cette cape ! C'est Hermione qui me la passé ! Alors arrêtes d'en faire un drame ! Et puis tu pourras la rendre à ton cher Potty dans quelques minutes...

Le prince des verts et argents laissa un profond soupir franchir ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre. Mais la voix de son meilleur ami l'arrêta.

-Dray...Dis moi... comment sais-tu que Potter possède une cape d'invisibilité ?

Un joli rose framboise prit place sur les deux joues lisses du blond, il se retourna et essaye de dire quelque chose mais un simple « heu » sortir de sa bouche.

-Et ce rougissement ? Draco est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? Et me regardes pas comme ca ! Te voir rougir est une chose extrêmement rare ! Mais alors te voir bégayer c'est carrément impossible !

Le blond ouvrit encore une fois la bouche et la referma aussitot. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Blaize le connaissait autant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ses joues restaient si souvent blanches ?

-Craches juste le morceau !

-Bon d'accord ! Si je le sais c'est juste qu'il y a 367ans trois grandes familles de sorciers sangs purs ont créer trois capes magiques. Chaque famille en a gardé une, elles ont étés ainsi transmises de génération en génération. Il y a 18 ans l'une a été volée, il n'en reste plus que deux. Je sais qui en possède une donc la 3ème est à Harry. C'est totallement logique, il n'y a donc rien d'étrange là dedans cher Blaize.

-Hmmm... Et j'imagine que les possesseurs de ces capes ne sont pas de tout gardés secrets, n'est-ce pas chéri?

-Peut-être bien qu'ils le sont...

Les deux perles grises commencèrent alors à détailler le magnifique sol de la chambre privée de Draco Malfoy. Ce mélange de noir et de gris clair était tout simplement époustouflant ! Et ce vase à gauche ! Tout simplement sublime ! Blanc avec des rayures bleues, vraiment magnifique !Malheureusement les deux perles ne purent pas continuer leur inspection et leur admiration d'avantage.

-Oui et donc comment sais tu à qui elles apartiennent ?

-Et bien l'un des trois est à ma famille... la deuxième appartenait à la famille des Nott mais à été volé, comme je te l'ai dit précédement. Et il n'en reste donc plus qu'une.

-En effet et la troisième ?

-La troisième appartient aux Potter, mais Blaize tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je l'ai déjà dit avant.

Le brun lanca un joli sourire moqueur au blond.

-Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas blond, n' essaye donc pas de m'avoir en fesant diversion grâce à des insultes. Donc comment peux-tu savoir que la dernière appartient aux Potter ?

-Tu sais qu'Harry vient d'une famille de sangs mêlés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merlin, Draco, même un gosse de deux ans le sait ! Tu fais exprès la ?

-Mais malgré cela sa famille a toujours été considéré comme une bonne fréquentation en plus Lily Potter et ma mère ont toujours été de super copines... Donc mon père n'a jamais été opposé à cutoyer les Potter...Bref donc voila comment je suis au courant.

Blaize attrapa Draco par l'épaule et de l'autre main décoiffa ses cheveux blonds en rigolant.

-Bon, tu sais que je t'aime passionnément Dray mais... Je n'aime pas être pris pour un con, et c'est exactement ce que tu es entrain de faire la maintenant ! Alors dis moi à quel point vos parents étaient proches et surtout pourquoi TOI tu sais qu'Harry à cette cape !

-Et bien nos familles étaient extrement proches... Et tu sais que moi et Harry avons le même age ce qui veut dire que.. que nos mères étaient enceintes au même moment...

Le brun lacha les cheveux de son meilleur ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux en essayant de trouver la réponse à sa question muette, celle qui doit à présent hanter vos têtes.

-Non ! Draco c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ne me dis pas que ...

-Si ...

-Non ! Tu délires ?

-Non je suis très sérieu ! Et arrêtes de rigoler !

**/§/ \ /\ /§/**

Harry Potter essayait de respirer, et oui il n'avait pas encore envie de mourrir. Hermione agitait un journal devant le nez de son meilleur ami pour éviter un évaouissement mal placé, et oui, si Malfoy débarque et qu'il trouve Harry par terre... Hermione risque sa peau, la pauvre.

-Ry ! Merlin respires ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même !

Le brun se calma un peu et regarda la jeune femme avant de lui dire :

-Mais Herm ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Draco ! J'aime Ginny et après les études on va se marier et on aura une très grande famille ! Beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfants qui courrerons dans le jardin en criant, qui metteront le bazard dans la maison, ils iront ensuite à Hogwarts et briseront les règles, on passera Noel ensemble. Le salon sera décorée de portraits et photos de famille, puis ils finiront leurs études et, et ils auront des enfants à leur tour../ Tu vois bien que cette vie n'est pas possible avec Draco !

La fille la plus intelligente de tout Hogwarts et surement plus aurait bien aimé avoir Blaize avec elle, non mais franchement, comment pouvait-elle comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau d'Harry Potter en personne ? Avec Ron elle n'avait aucun problème mais alors avec le survivant... Une autre histoire...

Commencons donc a démeler cette énorme pelotte de leine. Pourquoi donc Harry ne pourrait pas avoir cette vie avec Draco Malfoy ?

J'aime Ginny Harry aime Draco : Oui.

Après les études Et bien ils peuvent finir leurs études : Oui.

On va se marier Harry et Malfoy peuvent se marier : Oui.

On aura une très grande famille Hmmm, pas sur que le Slytherin accepte de porter beaucoup d'enfants mais Harry pourrait s'en charger : Oui.

Ils iront ensuite à Hogwarts Malfoy n'enverrait jamais ses enfants autre part qu'à Hogwarts : Oui.

On passera Noel ensemble Et bien vu la taille du manoire Malfoy... Il n'y aurait aucun problème à cela : Oui.

Le salon sera décorée de portraits et photos de famille Bon, ca c'est moins sur... Malfoy est à font sur la déco et tout ca ... Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable... : Non.

Sérieusement ou est le problème ? Le cerveau de la jeune femme commencait à surchauffer, elle prit donc la décision d'utiliser un méthode qu'en réalité elle n'apréciait pas beaucoup.

-Ry... Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Comment ca ? Tu veux que je t'expliques quoi exactement ?

La brune laisse un soupir franchir ses lèvres.

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi penses-tu ne pas pouvoir faire toutes ces choses avec Malfoy ?

-C'est un homme ! Comment pourrais-je me marier et fonder une famille avec un homme ? C'est impossible ! Et tu sais très bien que depuis toujours c'est mon rêve !

-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu sais très bien que tu aimes Draco malfoy et non Ginny, tu le sais mieux que personne ! Tu ne pourras donc jamais être heureux avec Ginny, que vous ayez une famille ou non ! En plus de tout ca cette fille est une cruche et n'est interessé que par Potter. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas de Malfoy, il n'a pas besoin de ta célébrité ou de ton argent, ce qu'il veut c'est toi !

-Je veux une famille ! J'en ais besoin Hermione ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre ? J'en veux une vraie ! Des enfants qui sont à moi, qui ont mon sang !

-Tu ne le sais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Dans le monde sorcier deux hommes ou deux femmes peuvent très bien se marier...

-J'étais au courant merci ! Mais cela ne change absolument rien.

-Laisses moi finir mes phrases, veux-tu ? Donc je disais que vous pouvez vous marier sans problème et avoir des enfants !

Un magnifique rire cristalin résonna dans le dortoir des garçons.

-Très drôle, Herm ! Tu devrais peut-etre revoir tes cours, non ?

-Les sorciers ont inventés une potions qui permet à deux sorciers du même sexe d'avoir un enfant, il faut juste qu'ils soyent assez puissant magiquement. Pour toi et Malfoy cela ne devrait vraiment pas poser problème.

-On... on le peut vraiment... ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Tu me vois mentir sur un sujet pareil ?

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa sa meilleure amie par les épaules et la secoua en sautillant. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et un énorme sourire avait prit place sur ses lèvres.

-On peut vraiment avoir des enfants tous les deux !

Il serra ensuite sa meilleure amie très fort mais celle-ci finit par se dégager.

-Je vais te laisser seul ! Malfoy va bientôt arriver...

Le sourire d'Harry disparut rapidement et une panique envahit son visage, pourquoi est-ce que Draco allait venir ici ? Et surtout comment Hermione le savait-elle ?

**/§/ Bla Bla de l'auteur/§/**

Je veux tout dabord vous remercier d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fanfiction et de la commenter, pour ceux qui l'ont fait.

Je veux également remercir ma beta qui est très gentille et corrige mes chapitres ! Donc un grand merci à Orely !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Aoi :** Pour la longueur je fais vraiment de mon mieux ! XD Mais c'est assez dur de tapper 7 pages Word, oui après je sais que d'autres en font bien plus mais ... SI non je suis très heureuse que la fic te plaise ! J'espère te revoir bientot !


	10. Ah Les Fiançailles

**/...\\ Bla Bla de l'auteur /...\\**

Chapitre 7, corrigé, en ligne.

Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passés, ou que vous passés, de bonnes vacances ! ( Pour ceux qui en ont eu..) !

Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas grande chose à vous dire... A part merci pour toutes les reviews , c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! Mais j'ai des problèmes pour répondre ( c'est que des fois j'en réponds à une ou deux puis je ne sais plus aux quelles j'ai répondu -_-'). En tout cas je les lis toutes MERCI !

Merci aussi à ma beta, Orely, qui fait du bon boulot !

Bonne lecture !

**/...\\ Chapitre 10 : Ah... les Fiançailles... /...\\**

Harry vit sa meilleure amie re-rentrer dans sa chambre et se positionner devant lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Harry James Potter, Ginny t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour. Je pense que tu as du te dire qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas dans votre histoire et surtout tes sentiments, ben maintenant tu le sais. Ah et, avant de faire des choses... avec Malfoy, parles-lui !

Et elle sortit ... SANS RIEN lui EXPLIQUER ! Absolument rien ! C'était bien la spécialité de Hermione Granger ça ! Lâcher une bombe et vous laissez seul, avec une migraine naissante.

D'accord, Ginny lui avait fait boire un philtre. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses... Son passage de Gay à Hétéro et de son amour soudain et bizarre pour la rousse, d'ailleurs cette histoire d'enfants lui paressait maintenant bizarre... Il s'avait qu'il était Gay, alors comment est-il arrivé à repousser Draco pour ça? Ah les philtres ... Bon, dans ce cas, le problème de ses sentiments pour Weasley et de son attirance persistante pour Draco était résolus.

Il aimait Draco Malfoy, et merde ! Harry Potter était amoureux de Draco Malfoy ! Harry Potter pouvait se marier avec Draco Malfoy ! Et surtout, Harry Potter pouvait avoir des minis Harrys et des minis Dracos avec Draco Malfoy!

**/...\\**

Un jeune sorcier blond courrait à une vitesse extraordinaire dans les couloirs de Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie la plus respectée dans le monde. Il regarda encore une fois sa montre D&G et s'assura de ne pas être trop en retard. En effet sa conversation avec son meilleur ami sur les capes d'invisibilités avait pris une durée assez importante. Mais bon, en même temps Blaize avait mis au moins dix minutes avant de le croire puis encore cinq à rigoler ce qui, au total, équivalait à un quart d'heure perdu... Draco pouvait très bien reconnaître que cette ... hmmm... chose semblait au premier regard totalement impossible, irréalisable, irréel et tout ce que vous voulez mais c'était VRAI ! Que ne font pas les parents pour vous pourrir la vie...

Ce n'est pas que le fait d'être fiancé avec Harry qui le dérangeait, pas de tout. C'est juste que ceci pourrait compromettre sa relation avec son brun personnel... Draco connaissait très bien le Gryffindor, cela n'allait définitivement pas lui plaire. Il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, on lui avait imposé toute sa vie, tous les choix ont étés faits pour lui, à sa place.

Lors de sa quatrième année de Hogwarts Draco avait appris ces fiançailles, ses parents se sont ENFIN décidés à lui en parler ! Au début il n'y avait pas cru, lui non plus. Sa mère a donc décidé de lui faire la visite de leur grenier, qui en passant devait bien faire la tailler d'une petite maison. Elle a donc sorti une énorme boite couverte de velours marron sable et l'a donné à son fils. Il est remonté tranquillement dans sa chambre, a jeté la boite dans un coin et est parti faire la fête avec Blaize et ses autres amis.

La fin des vacances de Noël approchant à grands pas, notre blond chéri décida de faire ses valises. Ses yeux furent attirés par un objet non indentifié qui lui rappelait vaguement, mais alors très vaguement quelque chose... Durant la fête qui a suivi l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Harry Potter, Draco à gouté toutes les boissons présentes avant de s'arrêter sur le Wisky pur feu, ce n'est qu'après trois bonnes bouteilles que Théo l'avait accompagné chez lui. Pour cette raison il ne gardait pas beaucoup de souvenirs clairs de cette fichue soirée, même de ce qui s'était passé avant.

Bref, le Slytherin découvrit une tonne de photos enfermés dans cette boite, et une tonne ce n'est vraiment pas pour exagérer... Elles avaient toutes immortalisés ses parents avec Lily et James Potter ! Sur certaines, on voyait même, lui et Harry dans un même berceau. Il avait donc été forcé d'y croire. Après avoir crié, supplié, ses parents Draco Malfoy a du s'y faire, il était fiancé avec Potter, le balafré.

Mais ça s'était avant qu'il ne craque sur ce même balafré ! Mais même, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer la réaction d'Harry ...

Le préfet s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et aperçut... Granger ! Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il se taper, pardon, sortir, avec Granger ? Bon, c'est vrai. Il aurait pu faire pire, fricoter avec un Weasley, au moins cette sang de ... hmm... était assez intelligente.

Il retira aussitôt la cape d'invisibilité pour que la préfète puisse l'apercevoir et, par la suite, l'aider à entrer dans la fichue tour des Gryffindors. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il allait être aidé par Granger pour rentrer dans cet espace purement Gryfondesque il en aurait bien ri ... Ah... que ne fait-on pas pour l'amour et surtout le plaisir...

**/...\\**

La jeune femme se sentit tout à coup bien soulagée Malfoy était ENFIN arrivé. Et dire que l'une des qualités des plus connues du Slytherin était la ponctualité, une grosse blague oui. Merlin, Harry était sûrement entrain de se ronger les ongles en attendant ce fichu blondinet. Blaize allait en entendre parler !

-Dépêches-toi Malfoy ! Tu es TRÈS en retard !

Le blond jeta un regard glacial à la préfête.

-C'est grâce à ton chéri Blaize. Et maintenant que je suis là, pourrait-on se presser ? J'ai un beau brun qui m'attend , vois-tu.

La pauvre Hermione faillit bien perdra sa vie à cause de cette, toute petite phrase, lancée par le Prince des Slytherins. Bordel, à qui avait-elle confié son meilleur ami ? A un obsédé, pervers, sadique... Bref, il y avait une très longue liste d'adjectifs, tous plus péjoratifs l'un que l'autre, pour qualifier Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy, je te préviens, tu dois d'abord parler avec Harry avant de le baiser ! Suis-je bien claire ? Sérieusement il y en a marre de votre relation bizarre, c'est comme si vous sortiez à moitié ensemble...

Le jeune homme attrapa la femme devant lui par les épaules et la poussa sans aucune douceur contre le mur le plus proche. Il approcha ensuite sa délicieuse bouche vers l'oreille de la Gryffindor et lui chuchota d'une voix cruelle :

-Pour commencer Potter n'est qu'à moi, qu'on sorte ensemble ou pas. Ensuite si notre relation bizarre te dérange tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser cette pétasse rousse droguer MON Potter. Pour finir je ne penses pas baiser Harry, comme tu le dis, mais lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Et même, toutes ces activités ne sont pas prévues pour ce soir. Suis-je bien clair ? Car vois-tu le fait que tu sortes, berk, avec mon meilleur ami ne changes rien entre nous deux !

Il lâcha ensuite Hermione, remit la cape d'Harry se dirigea vers la grosse dame, murmura le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, décorée avec un très, mais alors très, mauvais goût.

Heureusement que les dortoirs de toutes les maisons étaient placés selon la même manière, un étage par année, l'escalier gauche pour les filles et le droit pour les garçons. Mais ca, il fallait encore le savoir, beaucoup d'étudiants n'y faisaient tout simplement pas attention. Cependant, et heureusement, Draco Malfoy n'appartenaient pas à ce groupe de gamins débiles, et grâce à cela il pouvait à présent trouver la chambre de Potty sans problème.

**/...\\**

Harry Potter venait tout juste de finir de ranger sa chambre, et oui, vous avez bien entendu (lu ^^), il avait vraiment mit fin à tout le désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre et celle de ses amis depuis, et bien... leur première année de Hogwarts ?

Vous vous demandez sûrement : mais pourquoi ? Et bien... la réponse est assez simple, pour une fois. Le Survivant attendait la venue de Draco Malfoy. Comment voulez vous discuter avec la personne que vous ... hmm... que vous... aimez... dans un bazar infini ? Surtout quand la personne en question est connu pour son rangement et sa propreté...

D'ailleurs ou était-il ce blondinet ? Au moins quinze minutes étaient passées depuis le départ d'Hermione et toujours aucun signe. Pas que le Golden Boy s'inquiètait, mais alors pas de tout ! Vous n'y êtes vraiment pas ! Roh, bon d'accord, il se prenait la tête à cause de ce retard ! Après tout, rien ne lui garantissait la venue de Draco, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ! Ce Slytherin de crotte de blast-ended skrewt ( 1 ) n'avait donc aucune raison de pointer son nez d'aristocrate tétu ! Et ça, ça énervait grandement le grand et le tout puissant, mouahhhaaaa, Harry Potter.

Les pensées très constructives et super mais alors méga intéressantes de notre petit brun furent, malheureusement ( pas pour nous -_-' xD ) interrompues par un bruit provenant de derrière la porte.

Les deux billes émeraudes restèrent fixées sur la porte en attendant que celle-ci s'ouvre, mais ... Elle ne le fit pas ... Les deux sourcils du jeune homme se plissèrent de mécontement, mais que fichet ce con derrière la porte sans rentrer ? Oh, ce n'était peut-être pas Malfoy...

En marchant sur ses orteils, tel une souris mais sans faire des couinements idiots, l'élu s'approche de sa valise et en sortit la carte des maraudeurs, sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur le bout de parchemin et murmura :

-_Je jure_ solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le jeune homme brun dirigea sans plus attendre son regard vers les tours des Gryffindors, la carte agrandit l'espace voulu, comme par magie. Oups, c'est de la magie... Bref, devant sa porte se tenait, et bien, Draco Malfoy en personne... Alors pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot blond ne rentrait-il pas ?

Harry lança un sort d'invisibilité sur la porte pour pourvoir observer le Slytherin caché par celle-ci.

**/...\\**

Arrivé à la porte menant à la chambre de son Potty personnel le blond s'arrêta.

Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Voila la question principale qui ne voulait, en aucun cas, laisser Draco tranquille. Ah, vous ne voyez peut-être pas de quoi il s'agit ? (Hé... vous ne vous êtes toujours pas habitués, mon esprit est raisonnement étrange ? xD). Et bien c'est tout simplement les fiançailles de nous deux héros.

Donc, était-il obligé de lui en parler ou non ? C'est vrai que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire... Mais mentir à Harry n'était pas non plus une bonne idée... Il lui en parlerait plus tard, un autre jour. Était-ce vraiment la bonne décision ?

Et puis merde ! Harry sortait toujours avec cette cruche ! Cela était plus qu'i...

**/...\\**

Harry perdit toute la patience qui lui restait, et déjà qu'un Gryffindor n'en possédait pas une masse...

Avant de défoncer cette foutue porte, notre cher Sauveur essaye d'arranger un peu ses cheveux, il faut avouer, très indiciplinés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers cette chose qui le séparait, sans aucun remord en plus ! De son Draco !

Sans plus perdre son temps si précieux et surtout prometteur, le Golden Boy ouvrit la porte, attrapa le Slytherin, ahurit par les évenements et ces mouvements brusques ainsi qu'inattendus, l'attira dans la chambre, referma la porte, plaqua durement le blond contre celle-ci (ohhhhh, ils échangent enfin les positions !).

La planche de bois ne sembla pas très heureuse de son traitement car elle émit un grincement bien sonore. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à interrompre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils ne semblaient rien avoir entendu. La porte décida donc d'arrêter ses bruits, ils ne servaient absolument à rien.

Harry se rapproche encore plus de Draco pour mieux le tenir concé, il plaque son torse musclé par le Quidditch contre celui du blond, tout aussi bien dessiné. A travers le fin tissu qui séparait sa peau du corps du Slytherin, Harry les sentit tous, chaque muscle, sans exception. Il sentit également deux tétons durs se presser contre ses pectoraux et en même temps un son délicieux franchit les lèvres du Slytherin. Le brun sentit toute sa raison le quitter à ce moment là, la bouche du blond l'attirait d'une manière inimaginable. Il se pencha donc pour capturer ces deux lèvres, pour sentir leur texture douce et lisse, pour les mordiller doucement, pour les goûter, pour goûter ce paradis de menthe et de cannelle qui lui avait tant manqué. Il approcha encore son visage, il n'était maintenant qu'à un ou deux milimètres de son but, il allait bientôt l'atteindre, très bientôt. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir cette peau rose bientôt.

Il ouvrit ses deux yeux verts et tomba dans deux magnifiques pupilles grises, il descendit son regard un peu plus bas, vers les lèvres qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser et vit la raison pour laquelle ce baiser n'avait pas eu lieu. Un doigt, un magnifique doigt long et fin, était posé sur la bouche de Draco. Harry regarda encore une fois le blond avec incompréhension.

Draco Malfoy repoussa lègerement le Golden Boy en décollant leurs deux torses. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour du coup gracieux du brun et se pressa sans plus attendre contre lui. Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule large de l'autre jeune homme et le sera fortement contre lui en respirant son odeur masculine et rassurante.

-On..ne... ne peut pas, on ne peut pas s'embrasser...

Arpès avoir entendu cette phrase, murmurée par le blond dans une tonalité assez triste, le brun arrêta tout mouvement. Il laissa ses bras, retomber le long de son corps, ses mêmes bras qui voulaient, quelques secondes avant, enserrer Draco.

-Comment ca ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas le faire ?

Les doigts fins du Slytherin s'enforcèrent dans le dos du brun.

-Tu sors avec Ginny... Bordel, Harry, tu sors avec Weasley !

Cette fois-ci le brun n'hésita pas, il serra très, très fort Draco contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, ses cheveux blonds, fins et doux.

-Ne racontes pas n'importequoi Draco, ne dis pas de bétises. Tu sais que tu es le seul à me faire autant d'effet, il n'y a que toi, je te promets.

De perles mouillées tombèrent dans le coup du brun, de petites gouttelettes salées. Draco pleurait, c'était la seule pensée qui occupait à présent la tête du Sauveur. Il avait blessé Draco, il lui avait fait du mal et maintenant, à cause de lui, ce dernier pleurait. Il était un imbécile, il avait fait pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait !

Non ! Toute était de la faute de cette connasse de rousse , de cette sale pétasse de merde. Cette pourriture avait fait du mal à Draco, elle avait fait du mal à tout le monde. Et pour ça, elle allait payer, très cher.

-Tu mens ! Harry, arrêtes de me mentir ! Tu es sortie avec elle ! Tu lui a tenu la main, tu lui as souri ! Et tu l'a embrassé ! Tu lui as peut-être fait l'amour ! Et tu sors encore avec elle !

-Dieu, non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait avec elle ! Elle m'a fait boire un..

-Un philtre d'amour, oui je sais ! Mais ça ne change rien ! TU EST SORTI AVEC ELLE ! Tu sais a quel point j'ai eu mal en te voyant avec cette pute ? Harry, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse plus jamais seul...

Harry le serra d'avantage et posa un baiser papillon sur les cheveux blonds.

-Je te promet beau blond. Alors, je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

-Non ! Je veux que tu rompes avec elle avant. Comprends moi Harry.

Le Golden Boy attrapa la main du blond et le amena vers son lit. Il s'assit dessus et tira Draco vers lui, collant ainsi son dos contre le torse de son presque petit ami. Ils restèrent ainsi presque toute la nuit, l'un contre l'autre, serrés, sans jamais plus se toucher. Harry n'entendit même pas ses amis rentrer la nuit. Il se sentait tellement bien, la, ici, serré contre ce jeune homme qu'il aimait. Il se sentait chez lui, enfin.

**/...\\**

Ron commençait vraiment à se poser des questions... Il était à l'infirmerie depuis, et bien depuis des heures et des heures ! Pourtant, ni Hermione ni Harry n'étaient venus le voir ! Et on les appelle des meilleurs amis...

Le roux espérait très fort que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais, très mauvais rêve. Après tout c'était impossible ! Harry sortait avec Ginny ! Et même si cela n'était pas le cas il n'y aurait aucune raison à ce que Malfoy mette sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry ! N'est-ce pas ?

**Vocabulaire :**

1_ Blast-ended skrewt : En Français un Scroutt à pétard, créature étudée en cours données par Hagrid.

**_Fin ? Pas fin ? Fin ? Pas Fin ? Fin ? Pas fin ? Fin ? Pas Fin ? Fin ? Pas fin ? Fin ? Pas Fin ?_**

_Vous verrez ca bientôt ! :p_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Nephera :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que la fan fic te plaise ! J'espère te revoir bientôt ! Bizous !


	11. La vengeance se mange très chaude

**ATTENTION:** CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- Bla Bla de l'auteur -O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

Wesh Wesh à tous et toutes ? ( Ok xD je me calme toute de suite ! Je suis juste assez ... folle aujourd'hui :p ! J'ai même chanté : I Wish you a Merry Cristmas à un chauffeur de bus ... bref bref ). Donc un Fig Helllllooooooooowwwww à vous !

Je sais, je sais, la fic est SUPER en retard, et oui... Mais bon je vous avais déjà prévenu :p. Voici donc, enfin, le chapitre 11 ! ( Je cherche encore son titre, au petit ). Je poste également la correction des chapitres 9 et 10 !

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, je l'avoue xD... La preuve, la moitié à été écrite sur papier ( ce qui n'arrive pas vraiment xD ). En plus j'avais prévu le lemon ICI, et ben non. .. Enfin..., pas vraiment ... Dans le chapitre suivant vous aurez droit à un lemon très très chaud... Toujours en présence de Ginny...

**BONNE LECTURE MES NOUILLLES ! xD**

**/...\\ Chapitre 11 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud, mais alors très chaud /...\\**

Ce matin la Harry fur réveillé par un chatouillement, un toucher très doux et léger qui, normalement , n'aurait pas du l'éveiller. Cependant la peau de notre Golden Boy était très sensible, mais vraiment sensible et de partout, les jambes, les brans, le coup, le ventre, le dos...

Tout d'abord le sauveur fut déboussolé, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui, dans son lit, pouvait lui caresser doucement la peau. La meilleure solution serait en effet d'ouvrir ses deux yeux et de regarder, mais... Harry Potter était un grand paresseux, peut-être même le roi des paresseux. Un titre bien hérité, mais qui, si l'on y réfléchissait, pouvait très bien être expliqué rationnellement. Passer la moitié de sa nuit à trainer dans les couloirs de Howgarts n'aidait pas à se reposer, et dans le cas présent, passer des heures à discuter avec son petit –ami, heu, futur petit-ami, ce n'était pas dormir.

HAIN ? Petit-ami ? Il avait dormi avec Draco Malfoy ! C'était quoi cette histoire de ***** ? Il avait appelé Draco Malfoy son petit-ami ! Hmmmm... ca sonnait bien... Même très bien... Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal, hain ? Il allait bientôt sortir avec le plus beau mec de toute la planète Terre, et peut-être même de la galaxie entière... Dans pas longtemps il pourrait lui prendre la main, l'embrasser, lui faire des câlins, le baiser, lui faire l'amour, l'aimer, se marier avec lui, avoir des enfants avec lui, préparer le diner de noël avec lui, faire l'amour avec lui dans leur chambre, lui caresser les cheveux, voir son sourire tous les jours, se réveiller à ses cotés, vivre avec lui...

Bientôt, il allait rompre avec Weasley fille, bientôt il allait lui faire vire un vrai cauchemars !

Oh que ce matin était beau... le plus beau depuis des jours, des semaines...

Harry serra d'avantage le corps chaud, identifié comme étant celui de Draco, contre lui. Il avait enfin deviné ce qui l'avait réveillé plus tôt : les cheveux du Slytherin qui se frottaient doucement contre son coup.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

Pourtant, seulement dix minutes plus tard, le sauveur du monde sorcier, se trouvait déjà dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Rien n'avait changé depuis hier soir, tout était rouge et or. Vous pensez surement quelque chose dans le genre : « C'est Normal, nous sommes chez les Gryffon. ». Et pourtant ce n'est pas une raison !

Bref, nous nous égarons du sujet. Alors que faisait le Golden Boy dans cette pièce au lieu de se trouver avec Draco Malfoy dans un lit ? Et bien il essayait de tout faire pour pouvoir, enfin, sortir avec le blond ! Non mais en réalité les Malfoys étaient des personnes très bornées... Pas touche avant d'être célibataire... Un peu comme : pas de sexe avant le mariage.

Le plan ? Quel plan ? ... ? Parce que vous pensez réellement qu'Harry Potter avait un plan ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Pour faire souffrir la belette fille ? Mais Harry ne voudrai jamais lui faire du mal à cette adorable petite... Il n'était pas à Gryffindor pour rien voyons ! Pardon ? Le brun aurait du se retrouver à Slytherin ? Meuh non... Vous vous faites des idées !

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

Ce matin la Ginny Weasley fut réveillé par un petit dragon en papier gris, bleu. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour savoir qui en était à l'origine. En effet une seule personne de sa maison utilisait ce genre de messages, ceci ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup à la rousse.

Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle le détestait ! Lui et sa démarche élégante, lui et son rire cristallin, lui et son intelligence, ses cheveux blonds, son nez fin et pointu, sa taille impressionnante, ses abdos à damner un saint, son look soigné, et ses yeux. Il avait ces putains d'yeux, gris foncés, qui tirent vers le bleu foncé, le genre d'yeux qui vous glacent le sang en une minute ou, au contraire, le font bouillir en quelques secondes seulement. Elle le haïssait réellement ce stupide blond narcissique qui avait tant d'effet sur SON petit-ami !

Et oui, malgré tout, son canard en sucre continuait à s'intéresser à Malfoy ! Oui, d'accord, pas de la même manière qu'avant mais quand même ! Malfoy par ci, Malfoy par la... Ah, pardon,Draco ! Car oui, Harry avait commencé à l'appeler Draco ! Non pas la fouine ou même Malfoy, non, juste Draco.

Tout d'abord, cela avait débuté par des petits regards en direction du blond, ensuite de longues minutes durant lesquelles les deux pupilles vertes restaient fixées sur Malfoy, à le détailler et des sourcils qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, témoignant ainsi les nombreuses réflexions secrètes du Golden Boy. Pour finir Ginny avait fini par apprendre que son petit-ami s'était assis près du Slytherin lors du dernier cours de potions.

Donc, pour conclure, le comportement d'Harry était plus qu'étrange ! Surtout qu'il avait arrêté d'insulter cette blondasse stupide et se mettait même à la défendre !

Bref, suite à cette réflexion plus qu'instructive, la rousse reporta enfin son attention sur le dragon envoyé par son petit-ami. Elle essaye donc, tout d'abord, de déplier cet animal stupide mais, comme chaque fois, celui-ci lui cracha à la figure. Et cette fois-ci, bien plus fortement que d'habitude. Heureusement ( ou non ) que la jeune Gryffindor avait pu s'éloigner à temps, s'attendant déjà à cette réaction.

Quelques sorts après elle pu enfin lire le contenu de ce fiche papier.

« Hellow !

Je sais qu'il est assez tôt et que je te réveille surement mais j'ai une surprise pour toi mon cœur ! Donc habilles toi vite et descends sans plus attendre !

Harry »

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

Harry avait eu le temps de tout mettre en place, sachant que, le petit dragon donnerait du fil à retordre à sa « douce moitié ». En effet, bizarrement, l'animal n'avait jamais apprécié la rousse.

Ginny se pressa de descendre les escalier menant à la salle commune des Rouges et Ors. Elle aperçu son petit-amis, assis sur l'un des gigantesque canapés rouges de la pièce. Il était habillé d'un T-Shirt « Eden Park », portait un short noir dont la marque était inconnue pour la Gryffindor, ainsi qu'une paire de Bensimon noires.

Franchement la manière dont s'habillait Harry commençait sérieusement à énerver la rousse. Ce brun têtu comme un âne ne voulait pas, malgré toutes les réflexions de Ginny, échanger ces...trucs comme Eden Park, Zara, Japan Rags...contre de vrais vêtements comme Yves Saint Laurent, Laoste, Armani...! Mais le pire pour la dernière Weasley c'étaient les Bensimons. Le riche Gryffindors s'était mis à en porter depuis peu... Et comme par hasard, Malfoy était à l'origine de cette fichue tendance... Ce qui, il faut quand même l'avouer, était assez bizarre car se sont des chaussures Muggles. Enfin bon, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre ce connard blond.

La jeune femme du interrompre sa réflexion trop « Fashion » à cause de son gros connard de petit-ami qui ne sait pas se fringuer mais heureusement pour leur relation est pété de thune qui, entre temps, s'était rapproché d'elle et se tenait à présent juste devant.

Harry après s'être rapproché de sa pouffiasse de bientôt ex petite-amie. Et Merlin merci, car après il pourrait, enfin, s'occuper comme il faut du magnifique Apollon se trouvant actuellement dans son lit, l'endroit le plus approprié pour lui.

Bon, bon, il ne fallait pas trop s'égarer du sujet pour le moment. Il déposa donc un gros bisou bien baveux et surtout très dégoutant, sur la joue droite de la Belette femme et s'éloigna sans plus attendre d'elle .

-Bonjour ma chérie ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi puisque je t'ai préparé quelques surprises pour cette merveilleuse journée !

Les yeux de la rousse brillèrent de joie et Harry sentit la nausée lui monter doucement dans la gorge. Elle ce précipita ensuite sur son Canard en Sucre et lui sauta dessus. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du coup du brun et sa poitrine, bien exposée grâce à un énorme décolleté, se pressa contre le torse musclé de l'attrapeur des Gryffindors.

-Chérie, nous n'avons, malheureusement ( mes fesses oui ) pas le temps pour ca ! J'ai encore quelques détails à régler pour la suite de ta magnifique future journée !

Il repousse alors la jeune femme le plus loin possible de lui. Celle-ci sembla assez déçue, en effet, depuis que les deux personnages sortaient ensemble ils n'avaient absolument rien faits, même pas de vrais baisers.

-Bon d'accord mon canard mais est-ce que dans mes surprises rentre un petit relooking de ta personne ? Tu sais bien à quel point je n'aime ces vêtements !

-Et bien... J'ai en effet prévue une tenue qui... Devrait te plaire.

Sauf que tu ne la verras jamais, pensa le Sauveur.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du Golden Boy, un sourire purement : « Made in Malfoy ». L'excitation qu'abordait en ce moment la rousse ne risquait pas de durer très très longtemps... Finalement le Chapeau Magique ne s'était peut-être pas trompé en voulant l'envoyer à Slytherin...

-Et bien Gin je vais te laisser, comme je disais j'ai des choses à terminer. Je te conseille donc d'attendre quelques minutes ta première surprise, assise ici ? J'y vais !

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

Juste après être rentré dans sa chambre Harry jeta un sort de silence sur son lit, évitant ainsi le réveil de Draco à cause des événements qui allaient suivre. Ce n'est qu'ensuite, que le brun remarqua que le lit de son meilleur ami n'était plus vide. Ron était de retour et ni lui ni Hermione ne lui avaient rendu aucune visite... Ils allaient en entendre parler tous les deux... Bref, pour le moment ce n'était pas de tout le sujet.

-REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! TOUTE-DE-SUITE !

Une voix grave, amplifiée grâce à la magie, traversa le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, dans la tour des Gryffindors.

Seamus et Dean furent les premiers à quitter le monde du sommeil, ensuite les suivit Neville.

-Mec, pourquoi tu cries comme ca dès le matin ... ?

Gémit Dean. Sa voix était plus que désespéré, et oui, les garçons de sixième année aimaient bien dormir.

-Vous devez sortir de cette chambre toute de suite ! RON ! DEBOUT !

Cette fois-ci Ron ne put, malheureusement, continuer de faire le mort. Son putain de salopard de faux meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas de gueuler dans LEUR chambre ! Et oui, il faut bien insister sur le LEUR car cette chambre n'était absolument pas celle du Golden Boy, le Survivant ! Et en plus de ne pas venir lui rendre ne serais-ce qu'une toute petite visite à l'infirmerie il osait le réveiller si tôt le matin !

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il ai une petite discutions avec Harry pour s'assurer que, la cause de son léger accident, n'était pas CE truc immonde ! Il avait surement du avoir une hallucination due au choc...

Mais pour le moment, sa toute première préoccupation était de continuer de dormir.

-Ry...C'est quoi.. ton blem ?

La voix du roux était endormie et presque incompréhensible, heureusement que le Survivant en avait maintenant l'habitude.

-Aucun mais maintenant vous fichez le camp ! TOUTE DE SUITE !

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

Après environs un quart d'heure le brun réussit enfin à obliger ses « amis » à quitter cette fichue chambre. Il pouvait donc mettre son plan à exécution en espérant que la Belette fille n'avait pas eu assez d'attendre sa « surprise ». Pour finir, il lança un petit sort qui permettait la diffusion du son de cette pièce à la salle commune des Gryffindor. Harry l'avait quand même amélioré pour éviter que d'autres Gryffindors puissent profiter de la surprise.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

Ginny était toujours assis dans sa salle commune et attendait son cadeau, qui avait un peu de retard...Ce n'était pas que rester ici durant vingt minutes sans rien faire aurait pu paraitre ... Idiot ... Mais presque.

Entre temps, tous les camarades de chambre d'Harry étaient descendus. Et cela était plus qu'inhabituel et voulait aussi dire qu'en ce moment, son Golden Boy, se trouvait tout seul... Peut-être que leur première fois était plus proche que prévu ...

La rousse entendit le bruit d'un rideau de lit qui se tire, ce qui, n'était pas de tout normal vu qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune, donc aucun lit à proximité. Ensuite se fit entendre comme des grincements, un peu comme si quelqu'un montait doucement sur un lit en essayant de ne pas écraser quelque chose. A partir de ce moment la Ginny fut totalement concentrée sur ces petits sons pour essayer de deviner d'où ils pouvaient bien provenir.

Des tissus se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et un soupire fut lâche. Un son humide, un son de bouche, peut-être celui d'une langue se promenant sur un corps persécuta les oreilles de la rousse. Un gémissement échappa à un homme, sa voix était endormie. La langue sembla reprendre son travail et le bruit d'une chemise qu'on essaye d'ouvrir le rejoinit. Un bouton sembla abandonner la lute, puis suivirent d'autres. La chemise dut être écartée puisqu'aucun autre tissu ne se fit entendre.

La jeune femme entendit ensuite, comme la descente d'un visage à travers ce torse dévoilé, les poils d'une petite barbe parcoururent une peau lisse, surement en laissant quelques traces rouges sur son passage. Cela continua encore un certain temps.

Ensuite un autre bouton sembla sauter et un mordillement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un élastique qu'on essaye de tirer. Suivit ensuite un grognement animal et un corps sembla se soulever légèrement. Une voix, tirée d'un sommeil doux grogna :

-Harry...Hmmm...Qu'est ce que tu... Ammm... Oh oui, juste la... Ahhh.. Fais... ?hmm...

Cette voix, totalement masculine glaça le sang de Ginny Weasley. C'était Malfoy, ce fichu con arrogant et narcissique.

Le visage sembla refaire le chemin inverse et remonter vers un visage. La Gryffindor distingua ensuite le son d'un autre mordillement et une voix rauque, surement de désir, murmura délicatement :

-Bonjour mon Ange, qu'est ce que je semble faire à ton avis ?

Le son d'un baiser long et amoureux prit ensuite place. Les lèvres se séparèrent et Malfoy répondit à Harry, cette fois d'une voix excitée :

-Ry... Arrêtes une minute Merlin ! Oh, quoi que... Hmmm... N'arrête surtout pas ! Ahhmm...

Suivirent ensuite de très nombreuses morsures et de nombreux léchouillements.

Harry était seul dans sa chambre, enfin aurait du être seul dans sa chambre ! Bordel qu'est ce qu'ils fichaient tous les deux ?

La rousse se leva rapidement de sa chaise, et se dépêcha de monter dans la chambre des garçons de sixième année.

Arrivée devant la porte elle essaye de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était d'un avis différent. Ginny comprit donc qu'elle était fermée, grâce à la magie. Après avoir essayé de la forcer avec de multiples sorts, elle se rendit compte que, même si cela était dur à reconnaitre, elle n'avait pas le niveau nécessaire en tant que sorcière.

Elle se laissa donc glisser contre le porte et entendit, plus clairement un autre gémissement, suivi d'innombrables autres. Ensuite un bruit de vêtements qui glissent, sont tirés et déchirés se joint.

Ginny resta la, attendant que ce cauchemars finisse enfin. Malfoy venait de briser son rêve, il lui avait encore volé Harry Potter. Et sans lui elle ne pourrait jamais être riche et admirée de tous.

**-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O- -O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-**

**Laissez une review SVP !**

Un grand merci à la beta Orely et un tous les lecteurs !


	12. Les vifs d'or se promènent partout

**ATTENTION :** Chapitre non corrigé

**O-o-o-o-o-O Bla Bla de l'auteur O-o-o-o-o-O**

Coucou à vous ! J'espère que vous passez le très bonnes vacances !

Je suis, encore une fois désolée pour mon retard imprévu. J'avais tout organisée et tout, je poste le chapitre AVANT de partir en vacances, et bien non ! Merci papa et maman qui décident de partir 3 jours plus tôt et me le disent... Le soir d'avant ! Bref donc un mois en Lituanie et Lettonie, presque aucun temps libre à consacrer à ma fan fic... Donc voilà nous nous retrouvons avec CA de retard ! XD

Bref, chapitre dur à écrire vu que je bloque sur ce lemon...Ouais ok, c'est mon deuxième mais le premier est venu …. comme par magie ! ( Dumbly y est peut-être pour quelque chose ? ). écrit en écoutant : INXS, The Kooks, Beirut, Daniel Powter ainsi que Muttonheads.

Bref,un grand merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, pour le temps que vous passez à me lire ! Et aussi merci à ma beta orely26 !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 12 :** Les vifs d'or se promènent... de partout...

Harry s'approcha lentement de son lit, occupé par un beau blond à la peau blanche. Le brun tira le rideau et grimpa ensuite sur celui-ci, il se perdit, durant quelques minutes, dans la contemplation de Draco, celui-ci ressemblait vraiment à un ange endormi.

Il osa enfin le toucher, tout doucement il passa son doigt sur le coup long, fin et gracile, il se pencha ensuite et y déposa un petit baiser.

Le blond fit un léger mouvement dans son sommeil et laissa un petit soupir lui échapper.

Le doigt d'Harry poursuivit son exploration, il prit donc le chemin d'une chemise blanche qui cachait un torse musclé, désiré ardemment par le sauveur du monde sorcier et Muggle.

Les autres doigts se joignirent au jeux et s'attaquèrent aux nombreux boutons, ceux-ci se montrèrent assez résistants.

Harry, n'en pouvant plus, tira fortement sur le tissu qui recouvrait le corps de son futur petit-ami.

Les nombreux petits objets ronds ne purent lutter plus longtemps, sachant le combat perdu d'avance, sautèrent l'un après l'autre avec un petit bruit.

C'est donc ainsi que les magnifiques et bandants abdos du Slytherin furent dévoilés .

Comme une abeille attiré par les fleurs, le brun ne put résister à cette vision tentatrice. Il se pencha et posa enfin ses lèvres sur le buste du blond. Il traça ensuite un long chemin humide grâce à sa langue bien habile et s'arrêta au nombril. Son muscle rose y entra et entreprit de mimer l'acte sexuel.

Cela fit gémir profondément Draco, toujours endormi.

Il fit le tour, puis plongea sa langue dedans, la fit tourner tout doucement, remonta en léchant une des parois, maintenant humides.

Le sauveur décida de continuer son exploration, sa langue rose continua sa descente. Elle rencontra de petits poils blonds, qui la guidèrent vers l'objet de ses désirs.

Le Golden Boy fut pourtant stoppé par un bout de tissu, le boxer noir du blond. Il souleva l'élastique avec l'un de ses doigts mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

**O-o Pow Draco Malfoy alias Dray :**

Une douce chaleur avait envahit l'esprit de Draco Malfoy. Il avait conscience de son proche futur réveil ainsi que de son départ du magnifique monde des rêves. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'en fut pas effrayé. Pas qu'il l'était habituellement bien sur ! Nous parlons de Draco Malfoy quand même !

Le blond essaye quand même de dormir encore un peu. Cette divine résolution le quitta seulement quelques secondes plus tard quand il sentit une pression humide sur une partie bien particulière de son anatomie. Le Prince des Slytherins ne fut en aucun cas averti de cette vilaine et inattendue attaque et donc, laissa, malgré lui, bien évidement, un long gémissement, pas Malfoyen de tout, sortir de sa délicate bouche.

Outré par son comportement et surtout celui de la personne qui avait osé le toucher ainsi, le Prince des Glaces ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux gris. Ce qu'il vit le rassura aussi tôt une tignasse noire, décoiffée comme pas possible, était penchée sur son sexe, maintenant bien dur. Draco ne connaissait qu'une seule et unique personne possédant pareils cheveux et pareille coiffure, soit le grand et sexy Harry Potter, alias Pote Potty.

-Harry...Hmmm...Qu'est ce que tu... Ammm... Oh oui, juste la... Ahhh.. Fais... ?hmm...

Dans un premier temps il essaye d'arrêter son chaud petit brun, et oui, pas toucher avant le mariage !

**O-o Pow Général :**

Hmmm... La crise cardiaque est passée ? XD Non, sérieusement, Draco Malfoy avait une vengeance bien cruelle et ingénieuse à prendre ! La quelle ? Et bien il espérait qu'Harry allait être imaginatif, original et surtout bien sadique ! ( Un petit clin d'œil à ma nouvelle lectrice Kazuna-Rox, Archimede, Rebornx3, Kairi Yuwe ainsi qu'aux nombreuses autres qui ne portent pas Ginny dans leur cœur ). Par contre Shut ! Personne ne doit savoir que le grand et magnifique Draco Malfoy avait, un tout petit peu bien sur ! Manipulé le célèbre Harry Potter.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Comment ca ? Vous ne l'aviez pas compris ? ( Archimede à bien vu quelque chose, bravo:D ). La meilleure façon pour faire culpabiliser un Gryffindor pur et dur, bon d'accord, pas si pur que ca... Mais dur... Ouaip, bien dur. Donc, donc, ne nous égarons pas, la meilleure façon est... Les larmes !

Étant un vrai Slytherin, le beau et sexy blond sut toute de suite que si il voulait stopper son chaud lapin brun il devait le faire TOUTE DE SUITE !

Il attrapa donc son Ry par ses cheveux et le tira vert le haut, soit son propre visage. Apparemment Potty ne comprit point son message et se jeta voracement sur son coup qu'il mordilla et lécha avec application.

Étant une personne généreuse Draco ne put lui refuser ce petit rien de tout.

-Bonjour mon Ange, qu'est ce que je semble faire à ton avis ?

Lui répondit le brun. Draco mima avec élégance une expression déçue.

Harry le plaque alors contre le lit, ce qui excita le blond, se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix presque inaudible :

-J'ai vu Ginny ce matin, et je lui ai offert, comment dire, un cadeau assez ….. méchant ? Elle entend tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. C'est une façon assez claire pour lui montrer que je suis à toi, non ?

Le sauveur se jeta ensuite voracement sur les lèvres de son futur amant et s'en suivit un long et langoureux baiser. Ensuite les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, en manque d'oxygène et Draco dit d'une voix excitée :

-Ry... Arrêtes une minute Merlin ! Oh, quoi que... Hmmm... N'arrête surtout pas ! Ahhmm...

Harry reprit son travail soit, continua de mordiller le coup pale de son Apollon personnel. Il lécha soigneusement la clavicule du blond et y mordit plus fortement. Cette action sembla totalement réveiller Mr Malfoy car celui-ci poussa un petit cri pas très masculin, entoura la tête du brun de ses bras et la pressa contre l'endroit qui venait, il y a quelques secondes, d'être mordu.

-Plus fort, mords moi plus fort...

Harry sourit dans le coup du Slytherin, se défit de son étreinte et, en le regardant droit dans les deux billes orage, qui brillaient intensément, il murmura :

-Bébé, aurais-tu des tendances vampiriques ?

Le bébé ne sembla pas apprécier sa question, il le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, monta sur lui et commença à mordiller son oreille droite puis y murmura d'une voix chaude et remplie de pensées pas très catholiques... Ni musulmanes à mon avis...

-Potty, Potty... Soit tu veux me baiser et tu fais ce que MOI je te dis... soit... C'est moi qui te baise et la... Tu pourra pas t'asseoir durant un long moment... Alors Bébé ?

Il insista bien sur le mot bébé.

Harry inversa encore une fois leur position et s'assura de bien écraser le petit diable blond, pas si ce petit que ca, de tout son poids, faudrait pas qu'il en fasse des siennes non plus hain ?

Un sourire narquois, presque Slytherien prit place sur les lèvres du Golden Boy.

-Dray... Je vais faire plus que te morde et te baiser. Je te mangerai tout cru chéri, et je te baiserai sauvagement et très durement, tellement que tu oubliera ton nom mon dragon...

Le blond tenta de protester mais il fut coupé par une langue très chaude qui avait recommencé ses dessins abstraits dans son coup. Elle insista longtemps sur un endroit, et, quelques secondes plus tard Harry laisse ses dents s'enfoncer dans cette peau rosie par son lécher. Quelques goutes d'un liquide rouge foncé s'échappèrent, elles furent rapidement recueillies par le brun.

Draco n'était plus que gémissement, sa respiration était devenue rapide et irrégulière.

Harry remonta son visage pour partager un long et humide baiser avec son amant, sa main descendit le long du torse de Draco et se faufila dans le boxer de celui-ci. A ce contact le Slytherin lâcha un hoquet qui se perdit dans leur baiser.

Un doigt traça un joli trait le long du sexe bien dur du Prince des Glaces qui, en ce moment même, était chaud comme de la braise. Puis le brun le prit en main et commença très lentement à branler son Bébé.

Draco repoussa le Gryffindor et arrêta ainsi leur baiser, il était en manque d'air et surtout, il avait besoin de gémir.

La deuxième main d'Harry, toujours inoccupée mais pas pour longtemps, descendit à son tour mais contrairement à sa jumelle elle se dirigea vers l'intimité de Mr Malfoy, le même Malfoy qui gémissait et se tortillait dans le lit d'un Rouge et Or.

Harry fit le tour de l'anus de son amant sans vraiment appuyer, cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le Slytherin car celui-ci lâcha d'une voix outrée :

-Hmm...Potter ! Arrête de jouer bordel de Merlin de... Ah...

L'attrapeur des Gryffindors et des Dracos délaissa le téton duquel il s'occupait depuis que Dray avait arrêté leur baiser et remonta encore une fois vers le visage de son petit-ami. Il retraça langoureusement le contour de la mâchoire, puis des lèvres du blond ,ensuite plongea sa lange dans sa bouche. Il caressa le bout de sa jumelle et ressortir aussitôt, ce manège fut répété plusieurs fois et Draco continua de gémir en sentant la main du brun accélérer la cadence sur son sexe.

Le Gryffindor regarda le beau blond, allongé dans son lit, chaud comme un lapin, droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Mais je ne joue pas sexy Dray...

Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres d'une façon indécente. Les deux perles grises furent hypnotisées par ce mouvement le blond déglutit en voyant à quel point Potty était excitée et bouillant.

-Potter enfonce le !

Harry posa un lécher bisou sur le nez du blond et murmura :

-Tu veux que j'enfonce quoi mon lapin ?

-Ton doigt Potter, sale Gryffindor sadique de mes deux !

Apparemment le petit, pas si petit que ca, dragon, était à bout de patiente. Cela eu pour effet secondaire une rapide montée de chaleur cher le sauveur.

Ce même sauveur lécha l'endroit qu'il avait mordu auparavant, et, sans aucun avertissement, y enfonça ses dents blanches pour la deuxième fois. Au même moment le doigt qui caressait l'intimité du blond franchit l'entrée de celui-ci.

-Harryyyyyy... ! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin...Bouge le ! Mhmmm... Bouge le maintenant putain de saloperie de Potty...Hmmmhhhh...

Notre brun préféré décida d'être gentil et d'obéir. Il toucha tendrement les parois de l'intimité de son amant et fit glisser son doigt contre celles-ci. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, cela fut agréable, d'ailleurs Draco semblait aussi apprécier.

Harry délaissa le sexe du Slytherin et remonta sa main pour la coincer dans des cheveux blonds, doux comme de la soie. Il mordit ensuite la lèvre inférieure de Dray, fanatique des morsures, qui lâcha un long gémissement bien sonore comme pour confirmer cela.

Le Gryffindor tira sur les cheveux blonds et Draco leva sa tête, après avoir retiré son doigt Harry s'installa à califourchon sur mon petit-ami et se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Sa main libre se dirigea vers sa table de chevet ou elle récupéra un vif d'or.

C'est tout en embrassant le beau blond qu'Harry enfonça le même vif d'or dans l'anus de celui-ci. Le Prince des Slytherin ouvrit ses yeux de surprise et mit un terme à leur baiser.

-C'est froid ! Hmmm.. Bordel qu'est ce que ahhh... c'est ?

Le sauveur du monde sorcier n'écouta pas le jeune homme et enfonça le petit objet rond plus profondément.

-Ahhhh... Plus ! Harry... Enfonce le plus... Hmm...

Encore une fois, le brun obéit. Il s'arrêta presque toute de suite après, tous les muscles de Draco venaient de se contracter il avait trouvé son point sensible.

-Viens... Hmmm... Haryyy... Vient maintenant...

Le brun sourit et murmura à l'oreille de son petit-ami :

-Tu veux que je te baise sexy Dray ?

Le blond gémir.

-Oui... Oui... Je veux que tu me baises Potter... Alors fais le sale Gryffon ! Ahhh...

Le sourire du Golden Boy s'élargit et il murmura d'une voix sauve :

-Tu devrais être plus gentil bébé...

Le Prince des Slytherin ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, il répondit d'une voix pleine de défi :

-Si non quoi... ?

Puis se lécha tout doucement les lèvres.

Harry laissa un petit rire lui échapper puis répondit :

-Tu n'aurais pas du...

Il força le Slytherin à se retourner, même si le mot forcer …. Est exagéré, le blond ne résista pas vraiment. Draco gémit face à ce changement de position.

Harry traça un chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant avec sa langue. Arrivé vers l'oreille de celui ci il la mordit fortement puis murmura d'une vois très rauque :

-Tu vois bébé... Je vais te baiser maintenant … mais vu que tu as été, comment dire, pas sage de tout... Je le ferai avec ce vif d'or enfoncé en toi...

-Ah... Fais le alors... Prends moi Harry...

Le brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il plaça son sexe devant l'entrée de Draco, attrapa fermement la taille de celui-ci avec ses deux mains et, en le mordant pour la troisième fois il s'enfonça en lui.

**O-o Pow Draco :**

Draco cria de plaisir de douleur, il ne savait pas.

Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller devant lui et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au drap rouge sous lui. Tout disparut.

Il n'entendit qu'Harry, lui et ses halètements, les bruits de leurs corps, sa respiration irrégulière, son cœur qui battait fort et le son des milliers baisers laissés sur son dos, le son de la petite barbe de son amant qui se promenait sur son corps, qui le griffait sans ménagement.

Et il ne sentit que lui, sa respiration sur sa peau, son sexe s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Ses mains qui l'enserraient...

Il ne pensa qu'à lui, à cet moment magique, chaque petite et rare pensée fut occupée par ce beau brun qui n'était qu'à lui.

**O-o Pow Harry :**

Harry n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop fort, Draco était si étroit, sa voix était si excitante, ses gémissement lui faisaient perdre la tête, le goût de sa peau mélangé à la sueur le rendait fou, fou de lui, toujours plus. Il voulait le voir, voir ses yeux gris, dilatés par le plaisir pur, ses lèvres que le blond devait mordiller pour essayer de retenir ses gémissements, ses joues rougies par leur passion, ses cheveux décoiffés encore plus par leur acte d'amour et de désir.

Il lui murmura donc d'une voix tremblante :

-Retournes toi, je veux te vois... j'ai besoin de te voir...

**O-o Pow Général :**

C'est ainsi que nos deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent leur position de départ, Draco sur le dos et Harry sur lui.

A partir de cet moment aucun des deux ne put fermer les yeux, ils ne purent pas se lâcher des yeux. Harry accéléra la cadence en percutant le vif d'or toujours plus fort et le pressant ainsi contre la prostate de son blond.

Draco entoura les épaules d'Harry de ses bras et y enfonça ses ongles, griffant son dos sans scrupules. Mais cela ne fit qu'excite d'avantage Harry qui s'enfonça encore plus durement en Draco.

C'est lors d'un coup bien fort et bien placé que Draco vint en criant le prénom de son amant. En sentant l'anus du blond se contracter sur son sexe Harry ne put résister plus longtemps et se déversa à son tour dans le corps chaud de son petit-ami.

Le brun tomba sur le Slytherin et murmura d'une voix haletante :

-Accio vif d'or.

C'est dans un dernier gémissement de Draco qu'il fut emportée dans le doux monde des rêves.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

Ginny était toujours derrière la porte, elle pleurait, pour tous ses rêves maintenant détruits, pour tous ses efforts rendus vains à cause de Malfoy.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

Ce matin la Hermione se réveilla d'une excellente humeur. Et oui, il faut le dire : tout allait à merveille ! Elle avait un petit ami merveilleux et sexy à en mourir, son meilleur ami était enfin avec Draco, elle avait eu de très bonnes notes à ses dernières interrogations... Bref la vie était belle, rose et tout le tralala.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna fortement, tous les garçons, ou presque étaient déjà descendus ! Chose, soyons réalistes, presque impossible. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de monter et de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le dortoir.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers elle vit Ginny, accroupie dans son coin, en pleurs. Cela augmenta encore le moral d'Hermione Granger. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu un long gémissement, identifiée comme celui de Draco Malfoy, qu'elle compris le pourquoi du comment ( c'est fiançais ? XD ). Un sourire bien Slytherin prit place sur ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers la rousse.

-Que se passe-t-il Gin ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

La Weasley femelle releva la tête et répondit toujours en pleurant :

-Tu..Tu...N'entends pas... ?

Elle désigna ensuite la porte du dortoir. Hermione suivit sa main et répondit :

-Harry s'amuse avec son petit-ami, oui... D'ailleurs ça à l'air chaud...

Elle sortir ensuite sa baguette, murmura un sort inaudible et sortir.

Ginny releva sa tête pour jeter un regard qui tue à cette fichue porte et...vit tout, tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre, Harry sur Malfoy, son Harry sur Malfoy !

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

Blaize vit sa petite amie s'approcher de loin.

Il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire bonjour puis sortir une boite de son sac :

-Princesse j'ai les Ray-Ban ! ( En pensant très fort à Rebornx3 et rigolant xDDDD)

**O-o-o-o-o-O Bla Bla de l'auteur O-o-o-o-o-O**

Alors la je ne veux aucun commentaire sur la longueur ! J'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long !

Bref, donc le lemon, le voici ! Un peu d'Hermione et de Blaize pour le fun !

**A bientôt ! **


	13. SURPRISE!

**ATTENTION :** Chapitre Non Corrigé.

**O_o_o_O Bla Bla de L'auteur O_o_o_O**

Heelllllooooo ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je viens de reprendre les cours, la première S, il faudra bien bosser cette année …

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire cette fois-ci ( et oui c'est possible xD ), je posterai une note dans la semaine donc...

Bref, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, ainsi que toute celles qui ont commenté : _**Odyssea-fic, brigitte26, Emiiliya, Nuetlla by Maiionette, Chamallow a croque, Asherit, Seylliah, NarcizaPottermalfoy, Mikky-Story, Azuleya, Pull-Marine, Petit-dragon 50, hasuu, Serdra, Fallen Angel of the Dark, miruru-sensei, Kairi Yuwe 52, Sweet-girly-eclipse, Princesse Serenity, mariacarlota chatou, Rebornx3, allia, Syssi, Alie-yaoi, Querty, Analia, stephanyboh, Archimede, 8Maud8, Aya-hana-chan, gayel, Ecnerrolf, Jeel Taki-wa, hermionebrown, Nellyan, jilie084, Vampireclamp, kokomu-imouto, hagadoe ,Okami-Baka, Faustiine35, Trueliesmoon,, Miss Siera, Cricket32, Hugh, hachi, Ciel-funny-26, Aoi, Be-Bleach, Sephra, Herika-x, tsuki-ayase, ana74, marina26, nepheria, Lyly-chan, Hachina, Mailys, Sahada, Tinkerbell Snape-Lasuly ,AdelheidRei, caence, Kazuna-Rox, Minnie Mouse, sitedefics, Naifu-Sasu, minikyra!**_

Merlin ! Ca en fait pas mal ! XD Bref donc vraiment merci à vous tous ! J'en parlerais plus de certains dans ma note d'au revoir !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 13 :** _SURPRISE !_

Le printemps, un temps qui met fin à l'hiver, qui efface la neige et les boules reçues lors des batailles. Un nouveau départ, une préparation pour un nouvel été, toujours plus fou et dingue. Le temps de dire au revoir à certains souvenirs, des moments du passé.

Le printemps c'est un jour de naissance, de création. Les arbres se recouvrent de feuilles, les fleurs fleurissent, le soleil se fait plus présent, les jardins de Hogwarts se remplissent d'élèves, les couloirs semblent revivre après une longue hibernation.

Ce printemps la fut le plus beau dans la vie d'Hermione Granger. Elle était en couple avec le plus beau mec de la plus grande école de sorcellerie ( Enfin, ca c'est selon elle...). Et il faut le dire, tout se passait merveilleusement bien avec Blaize, celui-ci gardait toujours son côté Slytherin, mais il faisait complètement craquer la préfète des Gryffindors.

La vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami, et célèbre Harry Potter, était, elle aussi, bien remplie, donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté la. D'ailleurs ce couple en avait étonné plus d'un, bizarrement les Slytherins l'avaient bien mieux acceptés que les Gryffindors. Bon, pour Blaize c'est clair qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire en sortant avec Hermy, Théo s'était montré très chaleureux et amical dès le début avec Ry, Herm, Luna, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Et oui, il ne semblait pas porter Ron dans son cœur... Et les autres Slytherins... Et bien on s'en fiche de leur avis ! C'est vrai que Ron s'était évanoui plus d'une fois, ah les hommes... Ginny a passé des jours, des semaines à pleurer, bref, tout était normal, en gros.

Ginny avait eu ce qu'elle méritait, donc rien de tout. Elle essayait actuellement d'attirer Dean dans ses filets, celui-ci avait reçu un héritage assez important, laissé par sa grand-mère, décédée récemment. On avait vraiment l'impression que la rousse n'était attiré que par des gays... Harry, puis Dean, qui sortait avec Seamus...

Bon, pour être honnête, tout n'était pas rose … Plus l'été approchait plus Hermione, la meilleure élève d'Hogwarts, avait du mal avec ses devoirs de préfète. Pour commencer parce que Draco Malfoy...Et bien... Il ne l'aidait plus de tout, et oui il avait mieux à faire le monsieur ! Et ensuite parce que ... Et bien... Plus il faisait chaud plus les élèves étaient en chaleur ! Ou, en tout cas, un couple en particulier que la jeune femme essayait de démasquer depuis un certain temps, en vain. Ils copulaient comme de vrais lapins ! Et les élèves n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre :

J'ai entendu des élèves dans la tours d'astronomie ! Ça avait l'air très chaud …. en haut...

Il y avait un mec qui se faisait tailler une pipe dans les toilettes des garçons !

Je me suis assise sur un rocher, près du lac et quand je suis rentrée javais une tache blanche sur mon T-Shirt !

Bref, des centaines d'élèves avaient étés touchés par ce couple la... Et cela agaçait vraiment beaucoup Mlle Granger. D'ailleurs, mardi dernier elle était descendue dans la chambre des secrets, pour étudier le Basilic et... Surprise ! Des bruits ...De deux hommes entrain de faire l'amour ! C'était quand même berk !

Quand elle en parlait à son cher Blaize celui-ci ne faisait que rigoler. La jeune rousse n'avait toujours pas comprit le pourquoi de cet amusement...

Cette fois ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

-Blaize ce n'est pas drôle ! Ils ont, encore, été entendu vers le dortoir des Slytherin ! Et dans cette école il y a des élèves de première, deuxième, troisième et même quatrième année qui ne sont pas prêts à entendre deux personnes entrain de coucher ensemble ! As-tu, ne serait-ce que pensé qu'ils pourraient être choqués à vie ?

- Princesse... Crois-tu sérieusement que des troisième et quatrième années sont des coincés ? Et puis, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jeter un coup d'œil à la salle d'observation d'Hogwarts ?

La Gryffindor leva les yeux vers le haut, qu'est ce que son petit-ami pouvait être exaspérant parfois... Observateur, d'accord, mais quelques fois pas si futé que ca .

- Blaize, Blaize, Blaize, j'aimerais t'informer que certains élèves de cette école s'intéressent à autre choses que les activités sexuelles. Et, est-ce que tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Bien sur que j'y suis passée ! Mais il semblerait que le mot de passe ai été changé.

Le brun lui sourit d'une manière tout à fait innocente au premier regard, mais qui, au deuxième, semblait plus mystérieuse qu'autre chose.

- Si seulement tu savais qui ils sont, princesse...

Il embrassa ensuite sa petite-amie d'un baiser tout doux et pas vraiment appuyé, cela étonna grandement la Gryffindor, le Slytherin avait plus l'habitude de lui rouler de gros patins sans arrêt. Ce bisou ne la dérangea pas de tout, elle aimait la tendresse.

Puis le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque mais s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre, se retourna et ajouta :

- Ah, Dray adore les nouvelles lunettes d'Harry.

Puis il sortit en souriant.

**O_o_o_O O_o_o_O**

Après avoir pris son déjeuner dans la grande salle, en compagnie de son merveilleux et de son sexy petit-ami, Harry se sentait mal. Pas dans le sens mal moralement, non, pas de tout ! C'était juste physique, il se sentait malade. ET que faisait Harry Potter quand il était malade ? Mais non ! Il n'allait pas voir Pompom voyons ! Pourquoi aller à l'infirmerie et subir un interrogatoire du FBI quand on a Hermione ? D'ailleurs sa meilleure amie n'était pas venue manger, il se dirigea donc, tout naturellement, vers la bibliothèque. Il était vrai que depuis que la Gryffindor sortait avec Blaize Zabini elle y était moins, mais Hermione restait Hermione !

Il la trouva, assise à leur table habituelle, toute seule, entourée de gros et vieux bouquins. Toute personne qui ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressée par la littérature aurait eu une crise cardiaque en voyant tous ses magnifiques ouvrages, ces couvertures, vieilles de plusieurs siècles, rouges, vertes, bleues, marrons. Mais Harry Potter n'aimait pas lire, et oui... Mais étant THE sexy sauveur il avait bien le droit de se le permettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Notre petit brun, pas si petit que ca, laissa tomber ses fesses sur la chaise, posée en face de sa meilleure amie et lui prit des mains le livre qu'elle tenait. Et oui, pas d'autres méthodes pour attirer l'attention de cette jeune dame. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard froid, si il y avait une chose que Hermione ne supportait pas, parmi les nombreuses choses qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien d'être dérangée dans sa lecture.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Harry ? Je suis occupée la.

De toute façon elle était toujours occupée, songea le Gryffindor.

- Mais on n'a pas d'exam cette année Herm ! Tu devrais vraiment décompresser un peu tu sais...

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la préfète leva les yeux vers le ciel et lâcha un petit soupir. Les garçons... sérieusement... Aucun sérieux dans leurs études !

- Oui, mais nous en avons l'année prochaine cher Harry ! Donc qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Après tout... Tu ne viens pas à la bibliothèque sans que je t'y pousse.

Le brun aux yeux verts pouffa silencieusement, c'était totalement vrai, il n'y allait que quand sa meilleure amie ne lui laissait pas le choix, son petit-ami s'y mettait aussi... La vie de merde quoi... Ou quand il avait besoin d'aide de Herm.

- Je me sens pas bien ….

Les yeux de la jeune femme examinèrent attentivement le visage du Golden Boy.

- Draco t'a fait quelque chose ?

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait la ? C'était quoi le rapport avec Draco ? Franchement, parfois, oui d'accord, très souvent, il ne comprenait pas la logique très logique de sa meilleure amie... Surement parce que sa logique à lui était de ne pas être logique, chose très logique à vrai dire. ( Wow, alors la si vous comprenez... Chapeau!)

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Dray ?

La brune le gratifia d'un regard sceptique avant de répondre :

-Et bien …. La plus part de temps, quand tu vas mal, Malfoy y est pour quelque chose. Et c'était déjà le cas avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble.

Mouais, c'est vrai que vu comme ca …. Le raisonnement pouvait tenir debout.

-Non, ca n'a rien avoir avec lui ! Je me sens mal physiquement ! Le matin je vomis souvent, des fois certaines odeurs me donnent mal à la tête et tout...

-Harry ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'aller voir Mme Pomfrey et non moi ?

-Tu sais bien qu'elle pose toujours un bon million de questions !

Merlin, quel imbécile quand même ! Évidemment qu'elle posait pas mal de questions, c'était son travail après tout. Elle n'allait pas soigner un élève avant une jambe cassée sans lui demander comment cela avait bien pu arriver.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais te lancer un sort de diagnostique. Mais Harry, c'est la dernière fois !

La préfète sortit sa baguette de sa cape jeta un regard aux alentours pour voir si, un petit curieux, n'était pas entrain de les surveiller pointa sa baguette magique en direction de son meilleur-ami la fit tourner tout doucement puis l'abaissa d'un coup sec. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment la qu'elle relâcha enfin sa concentration, et oui, les sorts silencieux demandait bien plus d'énergie que les simples. Celui-ci était le seul qu'Hermione maitrisait, grâce au livre du prince mêlé, mais ca, fallait surtout pas le dire à Mr Potter.

Une petite bulle apparut à côté du sauveur, sa couleur changea, passant du bleu au jeune, orange, vert, rouge, puis s'arrêta sur le blanc.

La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière et ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

Harry regarda la jeune femme, qui, semblait... Et bien... Choquée... Même très choquée.

-Ha...Harry...Tu..tu..es bien l'actif dans ta relation avec Draco, n'est pas ?

Le brun n'en revenait pas ! Hermione Granger était entrain de lui parler de sa vie sexuelle...Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de tout ! On le voyait d'ailleurs très bien, il suffisait de regarder ses joues rosies par la gêne.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

-Fais pas l'idiot et réponds juste !

-Pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi l'actif ? Après tout on parle de Malfoy la...

Pouvait-elle dire à son meilleur-ami qu'elle avait rendu la porte de sa chambre transparente, juste pour faire chier Ginny ? Que la vie était dure parfois...

-Je t'ai déjà dis de te contenter de répondre ! Harry, je suis sérieuse la !

Le regard du Gryffindor s'égara quelque part très très loin, sur une autre planète ou dans une autre dimension. Ses deux pupilles vertes prirent une couleur bien plus foncée et ses joues une légère teinte framboise. Il répondit d'une voix rauque en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure :

-Si seulement tu savais quelles sensations procure le fait de.. de sentir la grosse queue de Dray s'enfoncer profondément en toi... Tu ne me poserais pas cette question...

Le sauveur du monde sorcier et Muggle lâcha un petit gémissement, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon et d'excitant ( selon Draco Malfoy lui même), à la fin de sa phrase très philosophique ( ou non … ).

La brune semblait, quant à elle, très gênée par cette réflexion... En même temps elle ne voulait pas de tout imaginer une telle chose, avec Blaize.. Pourquoi pas mais pas avec Draco...Et voilà qu'elle devenait perverse... La fin du monde était proche ! Bouuuuhhhh le retour de Voldy ! Un nouveau massacre ! La fin du monde ! 2012 ! ( voilà ce qui arrive quand je suis de trop bonne humeur -_- , gros massacre xD ).

-Potter sois sérieux ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de CA ! J'en conclus donc que tu es le soumis... Harry … Aurais-tu pris une potion de fécondité... ?

Grrrrr... Pourquoi parlait-on de potions dès le bon matin! Heu.. dès midi, bref ! C'était vraiment un coup bas la, et on appelle ca un meilleure-amie ? Foutaise.

-Herm', tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'en potions...Je n'y connais pas grande chose. Alors sois gentille et explique moi de quoi il s'agit.

La main droit de la meilleure élève d'Hogwarts attrapa le coin du livre le plus proche, intitulé : Blood Brothers : My Life Amongst the Vampires ; écrit par Eldred Worpel. On se demandait bien ce que la jeune femme faisait avec un tel ouvrage. Elle enfonça ses ongles profondément dans la couverture, geste qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire pour ne pas crier sur ses deux meilleurs-amis.

-Te souviens-tu de la fois ou je t'ai expliqué que toi et Draco, vous pouviez avoir des enfants ?

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis répondit :

-Heu, oui je m'en rappelle. C'est grâce à une potion...

Le sauveur regarda la Gryffindor dans les yeux, puis ouvrit grand la bouche, descendit son regard sur son propre ventre, le monta pour une seconde fois vers la rousse-brune ( J'ai vu le dernier HP hier, on dirait qu'Hermy est rousse donc...). Ensuite, d'une voix plate, faible et non assurée il murmura

-Non... Non... Hermione... Dis moi que c'est pas vrai !

Le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit instantanément. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la vieille table remplie de livres, passa derrière le brun et l'enserra de ses bras.

-T'en fais pas, tu sera un bon père, j'en suis sure ! Et nous serons tous la pour vous aider.

-Draco, il, il va me détester ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne sais même pas si il veut des enfants ! Bordel, on est trop jeunes pour ca ! Et tu as pensé à ses parents ?

-Harry, arrêtes tes bêtises ! Draco t'aime ! Lucius et Narcissa sont de bons parents, ils vous soutiendront !

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Je te jure, je n'ai jamais pris de potions de ce genre !

Harry retint un sanglot. Et Hermione commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, pour l'apaiser.

-Je ne sais pas, mais sans la boire il n'est pas possible de tomber enceinte...

D'un coup sec Hermione fut projetée vers l'arrière, elle réussit cependant à rester debout, la chaise, quant à celle-ci elle n'eut pas cette chance et tomba dans un BOUM sonore. Harry Potter venait de se lever, et il ne semblait pas content de tout. Il se précipita sans attendre vers la sortie.

**O_o_o_O O_o_o_O**

Harry Potter courrait comme un fou, ses pas résonnaient sans retenu entre les murs d'Hogwarts , sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante. Il courut comme ca durant cinq minutes puis, arrivé dans les jardins de l'école il s'arrêta.

Ses deux yeux verts, noirs de colère parcoururent tout l'espace vert, à la recherche d'une tête rousse. Celle-ci ne fut pas dure à trouver, il se dirigea, d'un pas accéléré vers cette tignasse.

Tout se passa très rapidement, Weasley femelle et lui furent rapidement encerclés d'élèves, apparemment sa célébrité en attirait toujours plus d'un. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle allait souffrir, elle allait voir !

Doucement, il sortit sa baguette de sa cape. Ginny regarda l'objet avec un certaine méfiance et murmura :

-Harry...

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, d'un mouvement expérimenté il fit glisser sa baguette magique contre chaque petite, minuscule particule constituant l'atmosphère, et cria, d'une voix pleine de colère :

-ENGORGIO !

Dès que la dernière lettre fur prononcée le corps de la rousse commença à gonfler, ce n'est que quand elle eut pris le triple de son volume initiale que le sort arrêta de faire effet.

La Gryffindor paniquait, ses vêtement avaient craqués, mais heureusement, sa cape, trop large tenait encore en place. Elle regarde le sauveur du monde sorcier avec peur.

-Ha...Harry... Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Les yeux de l'attrapeur des Gryffindors semblaient lancer des éclairs, son visage était rouge de colère, sa voix dure et cruelle.

-Ce que je fais, moi ? T'es qu'une salope Ginny Weasley ! Mais non ! Ça ne marchera pas ! Je ne le perdrai jamais à cause de toi ! Tu m'entends? Ça n'arrivera jamais !

Il avança encore un peu, s'approchant dangereusement de la rousse, qui, à cause de la panique n'osait pas bouger. A vrai dire personne ne bougeait, il faut dire que le sauveur était effrayant.

Harry hurla d'une voix méconnaissable :

-Avanda Ke...

Une main pale se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de finir le sort, un bras l'enserra, arrêtant le mouvement de sa baguette. Une voix douce lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol, entrainant Draco avec lui. Il se mit ensuite à trembler.

Le blond regarda autour d'eux et dit aux autres élèves qui observaient la scène :

-Vous dégagez TOUTE DE SUITE ou c'est moi qui vous tue ! C'est compris ?

Les jardins se vidèrent très rapidement, pas étonnant, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy. Sa réputation de tyran, de prince des glaces, du pire des pires parmi les Slytherins, du plus rusé, du plus égoïste ainsi que de l'élève le plus effrayant n'était pas fondée que sur des rumeurs, le blond avait forgé cet image en y travaillant dur. Vous l'auriez compris, il savait se faire respecter.

Une fois le parc dégagé, Draco prit doucement le visage de son petit-ami entre ses mains et caressa lentement deux joues rougies par la colère.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Deux bras musclés et puissants s'accrochèrent à l'uniforme du Slytherin et le brun alla se réfugier contre le torse de l'autre jeune homme.

-Draco.. Je...Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

L'attrapeur des Slytherin serra fortement son homme contre lui et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il le rassura ensuite d'une voix douce :

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Harry, je serai toujours la pour toi.

Une larme solitaire, silencieuse, roula le long de la joue droite d'Harry. Elle traversa son visage et échoua quelque part, peut-être sur les vêtements de l'un des deux hommes.

-Draco..Je...Je suis enceinte.

Le brun serra encore plus fort les vêtements de son petit-ami entre ses doigts et continua :

-Je te jure, je ne sais pas de tout comment ca a pu arriver ! On est tellement jeunes tous les deux et puis..Tu ne veux surement pas d'enfants...Je...Je comprendrai si tu... N'en veux pas... Je...

Ces paroles pleines de peine furent stoppées, enfermés dans une bouche délicieuse à tout jamais. Le blond venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles du Golden Boy. C'était un simple baiser, qu'à court contact entre les deux sorciers. Pourtant, ce simple acte remplaçait tellement de mots, des phrases, des paragraphes, de pages et livres entiers, en ce moment aucune parole n'aurait pu exprimer ce TOUT mieux que ce fait.

Une douce chaleur, très agréable et accueillante se répandit peu à peu dans le corps du Gryffindor, ou peut-être seulement dans son esprit, dans son âme.

-Tu es vraiment un Rouge et Or toi ! Franchement, Harry ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? C'est mon enfant, c'est notre enfant ! Je te jure que je ferai tout pour vous rendre heureux tous les deux.

Après ces paroles nobles, pas dignes d'un Malfoy, Draco pouffa d'abord puis commença carrément à rire, ses abdominaux se contractèrent de plus en plus. Harry le sentit et releva ses deux émeraudes pour regarder le visage du Slytherin.

-C'est pour ca que tu … Mouahhha...T'es attaqué à Weasley ! Haaahhhaaa... !

Le brun lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule qui eut l'effet estompé. Le blond arrêta de rire, cependant un sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres aussitôt.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a le drôle ! C'est pourtant logique ! Cette putain, elle fait tout pour me pourrir la vie !

La voix du sauveur était fâchée, en même temps, il ne comprenait pas de tout pourquoi son petit-ami se marrait comme un gamin.

-Même un élève de première année pourrait te répondre ! Désolé Harry, mais tu es vraiment minable en Potions ! La potion utilisée pour tomber enceinte est l'une des plus difficiles à fabriquer. Même Snape, reconnu comme le meilleur dans ce domaine, a du mal à la faire ! Alors tu imagines la Belette Femme ? Et elle n'est vendue nul part, donc aucune chance que cette mocheté ai pu s'en procurer. C'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant.

Mr Potter, d'une manière tout à fait adulte et mature, tira la langue. Puis son visage prit une expression sérieuse et il demande au Slytherin :

-Mais...Comment ais-je pu tomber enceinte dans ce cas ?

Draco sembla réfléchir plusieurs minutes puis son sourcil droit se souleva légèrement, il ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois, puis d'une voix blanche demanda au brun :

-Tu n'as pas bu dans la carafe en cristal posée sur mon bureau, n'est pas Harry... ?

-Ben c'est qu'une carafe avec de l'eau … Je ne vois pas de tout le problème la.

Le blond posa sa main sur son front et soupira, qu'avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux d'un tel idiot ? (Dray on ne te permet pas ! )

-C'était une potion de fécondité ! Si seulement tu écoutais Snape durant ses cours ! Tu es bien le seul à boire n'importe quoi sans même vérifier ce que c'est !

-Et qu'est ce que cette fichue potion fait sur ton bureau, hain Mr Malfoy ?

Les joues du Slytherin prirent toute de suite une teinte rose pale, il semblait assez gêné, mais par quoi ?

-Parrain me donne des cours particuliers...Je sais que tu veux beaucoup d'enfants alors... Alors je voulais apprendre à préparer cette satanée potion moi même...

Harry se jeta sur son petit-ami, cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas qu'un petit baiser qu'ils partagèrent, non loin de la. Draco se fit littéralement dévorer la bouche, puis, d'autres endroits, plus tard, dans sa chambre de préfet.

**O_o_o_O Bla Bla de L'Auteur : O_o_o_O**

See You Soon for the Second Part !

Pour plus d'informations voir la note d'auteur qui va suivre.


	14. Note d'auteur

**Bonjour !**

Voila voilà, vous êtes à la fin, qui vient après le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Pourquoi arrêter la ? Car j'aime bien cette fin ! Oui, oui, elle ne finit pas vraiment bien la fan fic mais voilà ! Puis aussi, je n'ai plus vraiment du temps pour écrire tous les mois donc... Et aussi... Une suite est prévue ! ET oui !

J'aimerais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies lors de ce projet. J'ai fait connaissance avec de merveilleuses filles/femmes, des personnes totalement folles qui m'ont fait atrocement rire, d'autres qui ne se sont pas retenu de donner leurs critiques et je leur en remecie fortement.

J'aimerais surtout dire un énorme merci a :

**Orely26 :** Ma béta qui se tape toute la correction de mes écrits catastrophiques et qui a été vraiment gentille de les corriger.

**Rebornx3 :** merci pour tous les gros délires souvent pas drôles de tout, tous tes commentaires longs d'une page, tous les moments ou j'ai rigolé comme une malade, toute seule, devant le PC, pour les idées originales que tu as donnée et que, j'ai quelques fois, utilisée pour la fic.

**Kairi Yuwe 52** : merci également pour nos délires, tes super commentaires, pour avoir lu ma fic même en n'ayant plus de PC ( ou internet xD Me souviens plus -_-').

**Kazuna Rox :** Ma nouvelle lectrice, merci de m'avoir poussé à aller voir le dernier HP. Et OUI, j'y suis allée ! xD Il est juste génial, tu avais raison.

**Mailys :** merci à ma nouvelle camarade de classe, avec qui je peux parler des fictions en cours d'SVT !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis du début à la fin. J'ai quelques pseudos en tête, je m'excuse de ne pas tous les poster. Donc merci à : **brigitte26** **Serdra**, **Archimede** ou encore à **NarcizaPottermalfoy**.

*** Mes projets futurs : ***

**-Apparemment Granger aussi, aime se faire plaquer contre des murs :** bon, pour le titre, je n'en suis pas de tout sure ! Mais ca sera quelque chose dans ce genre la ! Je crois que seule Kairi Yuwe 52 sait pour ce projet la. Donc c'est une suite de... : Potty tu aimes te faire plaquer contre un mur ? Oui, oui ! Une suite ! XD Ecrite d'une manière un peu différente, en effet le couple principal devrait être Blaize/Hermione avec pas mal de Harry/Draco en fond. Ou peut-être 50/50... Bref je verrai. Pour quand ce projet ? Bonne question ! Pas pour les mois à venir en tout cas ! Toujours raited M.

**-Just a cookie's Story :** Une histoire de cookies, de délicieux cookies... Un HP/DM/HP, bref comme dab quoi ! Raited M surement... ( MNIAM ! Nous allons faire des cookies aux Ryry et Dray XD ). L'idée m'est venue... en faisant des cookies ! MDR

**-Say Yes :** Et oui, enfin ! XD UNE SUITE ! Bon, au début elle n'était pas prévue mais vu les demandes que j'ai reçu... Bref, donc c'est surement pour bientôt ca ! HP/DM, soft.

**-Un Nouvel an Bien Chaud :** Chapitre 2, bon ca c'est pour le nouvel an ! Et oui, un OS chaque année ! Donc pour bientôt quand même ! Un DM/HP encore une fois ! Toujours du M bien sur ! Avec un joli lemon !

**-Bordel, prête le moi !:** Ouaip, le titre en promet ! xD Mais prêter quoi cher Dray ? C'est en effet la question que vous devez vous poser... Gna ! Mais Nan ! Vous n'en saurez pas plus ! Bref, un peu triste sur les bords mais Happy End, comme toujours ! Pas sur que ca soit du M, on verra ! Du DM/HP/DM. Inspiré de Zombie Leon ! Et … Pour cette année !

**-Crazy Summer, Crazy Love :** Une histoire d'amour, ou plus d'attirance ! Inspirée de mes vacances 2011, donc un peu perso ( comme toutes mes fics de toute façon !:p). Je vais commencer l'écriture bientôt mais elle devrait être assez longue, je ne posterai pas pas avant d'avoir écrit al fin. Donc pas pour bientôt celle-ci ! Du M, sans hésitation. Toujours du HP/DM/HP peut-être du Blaize/Hermy aussi ou même du Blaize/Ron... Je verrai !

***BESOIN DE VOUS !***

Je cherche une beta ! Et oui ! Pour tous mes projets ou juste un ou deux, comme vous voulez. Donc si vous êtes disponible, assez forte/fort en français et que vous êtes partants pour me supporter... Merci de me contacter ! ( Review/MP/email) ! Bref MERCI !

**Sur ce... Gros bizoux ! ET surtout...A Bientôt ! 3**


End file.
